Sueños Reales
by SOAP EL DEL CoD
Summary: Algo extraño paso en el mundo humano haciendo que un grupo de amigos conformado por un brony ,un metalero ,un flaite ,un emo ,un mateo y un gamer viajen a Equestria mediante los sueños , ¿que es lo que van a enfrentarse ayi dentro ? . PROX. EPISODIO :¿Fluthershy?- Todos los domingos publico un capitulo nuevo !- catalogado T por lenguaje inadecuado
1. La confecion

**Cap 1 : La confesion**

Un grupo de amigos bastante peculiar conformado por un metalero, un gamer, un "flaite al peo", un emo , un estudioso y destacado alumno y un brony quienes vivirán la aventura de su vida en la ciudad mas pacifica del universo o eso creían hasta que paso algo.

Pero nos estamos adelantando mucho comenzamos desde el principio el año 2012? ,2013? ,1745?, no el año 2014 si no mal recuerdo donde un tipico dia de escuela en Quillota ( en Chile ) paso algo muy poco usual que requiere mucho valor y confiansa en los amigos de toda una vida los cuales uno siempre cuenta sus mas oscuros secretos sin temor a que ellos se burlen exepto una cosa , a eso le paso a un tipico niño normal con un gusto peculiar hacia una serie animada pero ¿Qué sera ? ¿sera una serie animada porno? ¿sera una serie animada muy fome como para darse un tiro por la cabeza? ¿Qué sera ?

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO WEON – Dijo Luis mientras se sacaba los audífonos los cuales desde una cierta distancia se podía escuchar la canción Master of Puppets de Metallica

-Jajajajajajaja weon eso es mas vergonzoso que la vez que el pancho estaba viendo porno en el celu y el profe lo cacho –Dijo Roberto mientras se retorcia de la risa

-OEEE que te pa' con migo culiao-Dijo Francisco mientras empujaba a Roberto quien se echo para atrás para evitar el empujón

-A mi no me importa lo que te guste siempre y cuando no nos cuentes nada al respecto-dijo Sebastian mientras cerraba su Nintendo Ds con el juego Mario kart ds

-Aunque paresca extraño es razonable ya que los hombres acumulan mucha testosterona por lo que tienen que liberar esta de alguna forma como por ejem...-Decia Diego hasta que todos le dijieron que se callase

-Pense que se lo tomarian bien , me gusta My little Pony no solo por su historia si no por la animacion y sus eseñansas sobre la amistad- dijo Mike

( personajes para que les quede mas claro son:

Luis Villanueva -El metalero

Roberto Perez-El emo

Francisco Lopez-El flaite

Sebastian Doro-El gamer

Diego Donoso-El mateo

Mike Wilson-El brony

Estos son los personajes que participaran en el Fic si no saben algunos significados de una palabra lean abajo el "Diccionario de la lengua Chilena")

-Enseñanzas de que?... de la amistad? Me estai' weando-Dijo Fransisco mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano

-Oiga señor Francisco mejore la lengua o si no le llamo al apoderado- dijo el inspector Mauricio mientras mostraba las hojas de notaciones negativas de Francisco

-Perdone tio es que se salio no ma'-dijo Fransisco saludando al inspector

-Weon que te dije que no nos hables de esa wea-Dijo Sebastian guardando su Nintendo

-Bueno pensé que les podía decir después de todo, son mis mejores amigos o no?- dijo mike

-Si no le contaremos a nadie pero promete no hablarnos nada con respecto a tu serie-Dijo Luis –me da acidez en el estomago con solo escuchar su titulo

-Jajajaja esta bien gracias por ser comprensivos.. eso creo- Dijo Mike rascandose la cabeza

Después de una larga Jornada de colegio Mike llego a su casa muy cansado y lo unico que queria hacer en ese momento era sentarse en su cama prender la tele y ver su serie favorita My little pony su hermano mayor ( muy molestoso por cierto ) no sabia su adicción a los ponis por lo que si lo descubría le molestaría tanto que no podría soportarlo por lo que veía la television con cautela

-Ok ya van a ser las 10:30 hora de MLP-Dijo Mike mientras ponia el canal 23 ( Discobery Kids) – que mierda están dando ... Monster Hight ...¡quien mierda ve eso!

En ese momento entro su hermano entro a su habitacion por lo que le hiso reaccionar de inmediato cambiando el canal rapidamente a uno aleatorio

-Oye weon no has visto mi celu...POR QUE ESTAS VIENDO ESO- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca para no reír

-Que cosa estoy viend...- Decia Mike hasta que vio el canal que puso en forma aleatoria

-Tangas , Tangas , TANGAS!- Decia una tipa en la television- ahora 30 % mas apretadas por lo que puedes dejar ver tu paquete mas abultado

-CONCHETUMARE... YO... No estaba viendo esa wea estaba cambiando canales solamente- dijo Mike mientras trataba de cambiar el canal pero el control remoto se le cayeron las baterías –Puta la weaaaaaaaa...

El hermano mayor se retorcía en el piso de la risa

-Ya weon te dejo ver tus TANGAS por la tele- Dijo caminando hacia su pieza de al lado

-(excelente weon ahora mi puto hermano se va a burlar de mi durante todo el puto mes)-Pensó Mike mientras insertaba las baterías al control para luego pegar la tapa con cinta adhesiva y luego cerrar la puerta con pestillo

-No te encierres viendo tus tangas weon ajajajajaja-Grito el hermano de la pieza de al lado

-Cállate – le respondió gritando

Luego de que Mike pasara ese momento de verguenza cambio el canal de nuevo al 23 donde justo terminaba la intro de la serie

-Bien mi capitulo favorito- dijo en voz baja mientras se acostaba en su cama a disfrutar el capitulo

Luego cuando termino con la coronación de la princesa Twiligth Mike cambio el canal al 26 ( ETC TV) para ver algún anime pero como no habia nada apago la tele y se quedo dormido

Luego sintio un olfateo muy cerca de el lo que hiso que se despertara poco a poco abriendo los ojos de la misma manera alcanzo a divisar unos cabellos morados y unas voces algo agudas que decían algo como "que sera" "se parece a un mono sin pelo" "oye leiste el ultimo numero de Daring Do"...ESPERA DARING DO ,Mike se despertó de golpe haciendo que las pequeñas criaturas retrocedieran , el aun con la vista cegada intento levantarse para luego restregarse los ojos para desnublar la vista , lo que vio lo dejo seco , frente suyo estaba Twiligth , Fluthershy y Rainbown Dash quienes lo obserbaban con miedo , rápidamente Rainbown tomo una vara de un árbol amenazando a el extraño quien lo unico que atino a hacer era levantar los brazos y decir

QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**_Fin cap 1_**

**_"DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA"_**

**WEON**: en Chile se usa para distintas cosas como para referise a un amigo del cual desconoces ese nombre ( oye ese WEON como esta ) o simplemente para conversar con alguien ( WEON no me hables así) o se usa para insultar semejante a la palabra imbécil solo que es mas ofensivo(oye que eres WEON)

**WEA(S):** al igual que el WEON , WEA se utiliza para nombrar objetos del cual el nombre no se recuerda ( oye pasame esa WEA porfa ) o para referise a algo del cual todos saben de que se trata ( yo no veo esa WEA)o si se le agrega la S se refiere a COSAS ( yo no ago esas WEAS)

**PA'**: es lo mismo que decir PARA solo que se eliminan las dos ultimas letras

**CUILIAO**:la palabra lo dice todo ( cabro CULIAO)

**WEANDO ,WEBEANDO ,LESEANDO** : hacer puras WEAS molestosas ,estupidas y a veses sin sentido

**FLAITE** : un ser gustoso de la musica reggetonera , ordinario y garabatero

**MATEO**: una persona muy estudiosa y aplicada en el colegio ,universidad ,facultad , etc.

**(X) AL PEO**: es casi algo como por ejemplo ( Hardcorito en un Hardcore AL PEO , por que solo se viste como hardcore y no le gusta ese tipo de musica )


	2. El despertar

Cap 2 : ¿El sueño?

-QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Grito Mike agitando los brazos en forma desesperada

Rainbown vio esto como una amenaza a si que lo golpeo con la rama del arbol en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente, luego cerca de 1 hora desperto sintiendo la magia de Twiligth quien lo estaba curando en el suelo ,Mike al sentir las heridas curarse desperto de golpe levantandose asustando de nuevo a los ponies quienes tomaron posisiones defensivas otra vez

-Oye Twiligth encontre a otros parecidos a el que encontrast...-se detuvo Applejack al ver a Mike despierto

-Hoooolaaaa-dijo Twiligth hablando lentamente pensando que Mike no hablaba su idioma- yoooo sooooy Ttwwwiligggth y eeeesssstaaaass ennn eeeell reeeeeiiiinoooo deeee ...

-¿Equastria?-Dijo Mike , haciendo que Twiligth se sintiera una estupida hablando asi -si te conosco, y a ustedes tambien las conosco ustedes son Twiligth ,Fluthershy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack

-Y te podria preguntar , ¿COMO SABES ESO?- Dijo Applejack mientras tomaba una soga que tenia en su carreta donde se encontraban unos bultos moviendose

-Lo se porque...(espera weon si les cuentas que vienen de una serie de niñas tal vez se enojen tanto que te usen como masa para los cupcakes de Pinkie Pie a si que solo diles que lo adivinaste culiao por que si no te saco la chucha)[espera como mierda me puedes sacar la chucha si eres mi mente] (solo has lo que te digo weon)...lo adivine –Dijo y penso Mike poniendo una leve sonrisa en la cara la cual lo hacia pareser un weon

-mmmmm...toda tu especie es tan fea? - Pregunto Fluthershy curiosa por la anatomia de del extraño

-no solo queeee ...que hay en la carreta?- Cambio rapidamente la conversacion Mike

-Eso no te incumbe –Dijo Rainbown Dash quien aun desconfiaba de Mike- como te llamas y de donde vienes?–dijo mientras extendia las alas en posicion de ataque

-Tranquila soy Mike Wilson y soy del planeta Tierra –Dijo mientras tragaba saliva algo preocupado por su seguridad ante la pegaso

-Un gusto Señor Mike Wilson –Dijo Twiligth –somos ,como tu dijiste de Equestria y te vimos a ti y a otros caer del cielo hacia aquí en el bosque de Everfree y vinimos junto con Fluthershy ,Pinkie Pie ,Rainbown Dash ,Rarity ,Applejack y mi asistente personal Spike a investigar que sucedia

-Y donde estan todos tus amigos? –Dijo Mike

Mike miro para todas partes buscando a las demas pero no las encontro

-Creo que tenemos que llevarte a el pueblo ,has caido desde muy alto puedes tener alguna fractura -Dijo Applejack mientras guiaba a Mike hacia la carreta

-Y... Twiligth ...encontraron a los demas que cayeron conmigo?-Dijo Mike

-Al parecer si- dijo Twiligth indicando hacia el tremendo bulto de la carreta que estaba cubierta por una tela la cual se movia mucho-Applejack quita esa tela

Applejack al quitar la sabana dejo al descubierto unos 5 sujetos amarrados de las manos y con una cuerda en la boca ademas de unas vendas en los ojos

-Applejack era nesesarias las vendas y la cuerdas - Dijo Fluthershy acercandose a los individiuos preocupada por su seguridad

-La verdad es que si ya que gritaban cosas sin sentido –respondio Applejack

-y la vendas?-Dijo la pegaso amarilla

-Creia que algunos me mirarian mi zona tracera mientras tirara la carreta-dijo Applejack mientras se dirijia hacia los bultos destapandole la boca a uno

-SUELTAME CONCHETUMARE- dijo el sujeto mientras se retorcia aun mas

Mike al escuchar ese tipico garabato en Chile ,asocio esto a un amigo en particular quien siempre dice lo mismo cuando juega cierto videojuego

-SEBASTIAN, eres tu?–grito Mike hacia un sujeto el cual empezo a moverse desenfrenadamente

Mike desato las vendas de los ojos y reconocio la cara de Sebastian

-Mike ayudame por favor esos putos caballos me ataron junto con los demas cabros-Dijo Sebastian mientras Mike le desataba los nudos de las manos

Mike al desatar a cada uno de los sujetos se dio cuenta que todos eran sus amigos a quienes les confeso su secreto ,a cada persona que desataba se emocionaba cada vez mas aun

-Que bien que esten todos aquí-Dijo Mike

-WEON ESTABA EN MEDIO DE UNA PARTIDA DE DOTA 2 –Dijo Sebastian muy enojado y a punto de golpear a Mike- Y DICES QUE BIEN QUE ESTEMOS AQUÍ?

-es solo un juego weon yo estaba haciendo el trabajo para mañana de fisica-Dijo Diego tambien muy enojado

-oe hermano relaja la vena weon si es todo un sueño –Dijo Fransisco mientras se arremangaba la chaqueta dejando ver su lampiño brazo –mira weon me voy a mascar el brazo y vai a ver weon que todo es un sueño por que me voy a despertar en mi cama mira [(mordisco)] ...ahhhhhhhhh mierdaaaaaa dueleeee por la chucha y la puta que lo pariooooo

-entonces donde estamos?–Dijo Luis sacandose el gorro que tenia puesto para arreglarse el pelo y volviendose a poner

-estan en Equestria –Dijo Twiligth acercandose al grupo de amigos –y ya es hora de que volvamos a Ponyville ya que tenemos que ver si tienen alguna herida por la caida

-Espera y las demas?-Dijo Rainbown Dash poniendose en frente de Twiligth

-Miren ahí -Dijo Fluthershy indicando a 2 ponies y una especie de perro con espinas

-Que es esa wea –Dijo Francisco

-Es Spike –Dijo Applejack –es un pequeño dragon

-Twiligth ,Twiligth!- Grito Spike con un papel en sus manos- mensaje de la princesa Celestia

-Gracias Spike- Dijo Twiligth abriendo el mensaje- veamos que dice

-ahhhhhhh! que son esas cosas –Dijo Rarity quien llegaba junto con Spike y indicando hacia el grupo de amigos

-Son nuestros amigos Rarity no te preocupes-Dijo Applejack-ahora mismo nos vamos a poniville

-Exelente –Dijo Twiligth con sarcasmo -la princesa Celestia quiere verlos inmediatamente- dijo doblando la carta con enojo- mmmmm...creo que el viaje a poniville tendra que esperar, un carruaje grande nos vendra a buscar

-Y donde se encuentra la Princesa Celestia? –Dijo Diego mientras revisaba sus bolsillos

- en una Ciudad llamada Canterlot muy lejos de aquí-dijo Flutershy quien seguia viendo a los humanos como era su anatomia

- que paja y en la ciudad tienen television?-Dijo Fernando mientras se arreglaba la polera

-que es television?-Preguntaron todas las ponis y spike al unisono

-hay nooo y me van a decir que tampoco hay videojuegos?-Pregunto Sebastian

Todas movieron las cabezas negativamente

-y ...señal de celular?- Dijo Luis sacando de su bolsillo su celular con audifonos

-Eeeee creo que aun no hemos llegado a ese tipo de tecnologia-respondio Twiligth

-OIGAN ESPEREN UN MINUTO CHICAS –Dijo Rainbown Dash –no encuentran muy silencioso todo el lugar

-asi es compañera al parecer demasiado –Dijo Applejack preocupada

-no le habra pasado algo –dijo Rarity preocupada tambien- ella nunca es asi especialmente cuando hay alguien nuevo en la ciudad

Una sombra se metio tan rapidamente entre medio del grupo de amigos quienes se separaron de inmediato por el susto dejando a la sombra dejarse ver entre ellos y de inmediato Mike supo lo que venia por lo que se tapo los oidos

-Hola ustedes son muy raros puesto que nunca vi alguien como ustedes bueno como sea siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amistades con alguien de otras razas por que podemos aprender sobre las otras culturas del otro pero de donde son ustedes nunca los habia visto en ninguno de los 10 libros que he leido en mi vida puesto que me encanta cocinar y no tengo tiempo de leer ademas de las fiestas que por cierto son muchas por que me encantan las fiestas y la diversion y reir y las fiestas y reir y la divercion y las fiestas y ¿ya dije reir? por que me encanta! Todos nesecitan una fiesta incluso ya estaba preparando la fiesta para ustedes solo nesecito invitados y yo me encargo de todo por que me encantan las fiestas y ¿a ustedes?-Dijo Pinkie Pie en su clasica forma de hablar

-Guuuaaaau chica calmate –dijo Roberto- ¿acaso sabes lo que es respirar?

-Acaso les presente a Pinkie Pie-Dijo Twiligth como avergonzada de la emocion de su amiga-aaaah y a proposito yo soy Twiligth y trabajo en una biblioteca

-yo soy Rainbow Dash-Dijo Rainbow- y soy la pony mas rapida de Equastria

-Yo soy Applejack- Dijo Applejack- y trabajo en una granja de manzanas

-Yo soy Rarity – Dijo Rarity- y tengo una tiendita de ropa

-Yo soy Pinkie Pie- Dijo Pinkie- y bueno...jejeje...vivo de las fiestas

-Yo soy Fluthershy –Dijo Fluthershy en forma timida- y cuido animales en el bosque

-aaaaayyy -Dijo Roberto encantado con la personalidad de Fluthershy- que tierna!

-Y yo soy Spike- dijo Spike –y soy el escla...asistente de Twiligth

En ese momento llego el carruaje con 5 pegasos tirando de ella ,todos incluyendo a los amigos se subieron y se sentaron dentro y luego de un exausto viaje llegaron a Cantrerlot donde la princesa Celestia los esperaba en su trono

* * *

_**"**__**DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA"**_

**CABRO/a:** Significa amigo y si se le agrega la s serian un grupo de amigo

**PAJA:** No no es Masturbacion aunque tambien se utiliza en Chile , significa flojera o pereza (La WEA PAJERA)

**SACAR LA CHUCHA o SACAR LA MUGRE:** una seguidilla de golpes

**MARACA:**una weona lesbiana o tambien se le aplica a los hombres para decir que son gays


	3. La Princesa y ¡comida!

_**Cap 3:la entrevista**_

* * *

Al llegar todos a Canterlot, los guardias temían que los extraños pudieran hacerle algo a las princesas por lo que los tenían cerca en caso de cualquier eventualidad aunque las mane 6 insistían en que no eran peligrosos los guardias igualmente temían

-Bien hemos llegado –Dijo Twiligth- he aquí las Princesas de Equestria

Twiligth abrió las puertas de donde salio un abundante brillo que cegaron a todos los amigos,ahí dentro se podía escuchar que una voz femenina decía

-Celestia es en serio, para de comer pastel-Decía aparentemente la princesa Luna –somos inmortales pero podemos perder la linea

-Cállate y dame otro pastel de fresas - Decía Celestia

El brillo se disipo dejando ver a una Celestia con la cara cubierta con crema en ese momento Twiligth miro a la princesa Celestia y le dio un típico tic en el ojo por lo nerviosa que estaba , los amigos miraban esto con una cara de ¿Qué mierda?

-Ejem les presento a...la princesa Celestia?-Dijo Twiligth con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Entren jovenes extraños -dijo Celestia usando su magia para arreglarse la cara de la crema del pastel- muy bien , Yo soy la princesa Celestia y les he llamado para preguntarles sobre su raza, ejem primero ¿de donde vienen?

-Venimos del planeta Tierra su majestad –Dijo Mike mientras hacia una reverencia los demás amigos hisieron lo mismo –no sabemos como llegamos ni como es que podemos volver

-Ajam entiendo bueno buscare una solución –Dijo Celestia –pero tendrán que quedarse aquí en Equestria por algún tiempo

-Pero lo que pasa su altesa es que mañana tenemos tarea de Física en el colegio –Dijo Diego mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa

-me estai' weeando culiao –Dijo Francisco golpeándose la cabeza con la mano esto provoco que Celestia mirara con ojos grandes sorprendida por la falta de respeto frente a una figura de autoridad- conchetumare weon se me olvido pero , era con décimas o es al libro

-Parece que era al libro weon -dijo Sebastian tratando de recordar para donde era la nota

-Sip era pal libro weon cagaste pero de todas maneras parece que lo tengo en el celular- Dijo Luis para luego sacar su celular del bolsillo pero en vez de apretar el botón de desbloqueo apretó el botón de la cámara por lo que salio un flash dejando cegada a Celestia- Ups perdón Princesa

- Presta pa' ca weon vo no sabi nada de tecnología culiao –dijo Francisco pero al tomar el celular apretó de nuevo el botón de la cámara por lo que salio otro flash hacia Celestia

Esta ya se estaba cansando del grupito de amigos por lo que usando su voz de Canterlot grito

SILENCIO Y PAREN CON SU COSA DE LA TAREA

Francisco por el susto dejo caer el celular y por el golpe hiso reaccionar el botón de la cámara lo que saco otra foto con flash hacia Celestia

-Celestia cálmate son solo unos adolescentes no saben muy bien lo que hacen –dijo Luna

-Muy bien Luna ya me calme...-Dijo Celestia tomando aire profundo para luego botarlo-muy bien para que se pudieran quedar aquí tendrían que pasar inadvertidos por lo que necesitare usar mi magia para transformarlos en ponis

-estamos de acuerdo solamente queremos saber si podemos volver a nuestro estado original-dijo Mike

-ESTAMOS?,quien dijo que estábamos de acuerdo weon yo no quiero ser un poni maraco-dijo Roberto pero Mike ni las princesas lo tomaron en cuenta

-Claro mientras no sea públicamente ya que si un poni los viera en este estado se podría escandalizar y formar un alboroto-Dijo Luna con amabilidad

-Luna que te dije de meterte en conversaciones mías –Dijo Celestia enojada

-lo siento hermana solo quería ayudar- dijo Luna con tristeza

-Cállate!-Grito Celestia-no te metas

-si hermana-dijo Luna

-CÁLLATE-Grito otra vez

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza , Mike en ese momento pensó que Celestia se veía mas tierna y amable en la televisión

- aaaaaa parece que alguien le llego la reglaaa- murmuro Francisco haciendo reir a Luis

-Muy bien ahora que mi tonta hermana dejara de molestar-Dijo Celestia-los convertiré en ponys si quieren cambiar de tipo de pony solo hablen con Twiligth quien les hará otro hechizo

-pero weon nadie aquí quiere ser un pony, cierto Luis?- Dijo Diego mientras le golpeaba con el codo a Luis

-yo no quiero ser un po...-decía Luis hasta que Celestia empezó el hechizo

Celestia hiso brillar su cuerno y convertir a todos los amigos en Ponies

Luis (Pegaso) - un poni negro con crin gris y con una cutie mark de un cráneo atravesado por una guitarra eléctrica

Roberto(Pegaso) -un poni gris con crin roja y una cutrie mark de un corazón negro partido

Francisco (terrestre) -un poni amarillo fluorescente con crin azul y una cutie mark de una gorra y serpentinas

Sebastian(terrestre) -un poni rojo con crin gris y una cutie mark de un control de NES

Diego(unicornio) -un poni azul con crin celeste y una cutie mark de una calculadora científica gris

Mike(unicornio) -un poni naranjo con crin roja y una cutie mark de un arco iris y el en forma de poni

-Puta la wea ahora todos somos ponis maracos weon-dijo Francisco tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo

-Recuerden que si quieren ser otro tipo de poni solo tienen que hablar con Twiligth-Dijo Celestia –ahora tendrán que irse puesto que tengo tareas importantes

-princesa culiaa –Dijo Francisco para sus adentros

Todos los amigos ahora en forma de poni se dirijieron hacia la salida del salón con una u otra caída por caminar en cuatro patas ,al parecer era mas difícil de lo que aparentaba por lo que al salir de el salon las mane 6 los vieron y al observar a los amigos convertidos en ponies no pudieron evitar alguna risa por su torpeza al caminar .

-Puta de nuevo esta wea es mas difícil que la chucha- grito desesperado Francisco cayéndose al suelo una vez mas

-Que GRANDIOSO ahora haremos una gran fiesta doble por la llegada de nuestros nuevos amigos y por su nueva transformación o podremos hacer una GRAAAAAN fiesta!- Dijo Pinkie Pie en la cara de Mike causando que tirara un poco de saliva en la cara de el

-Mucha emoción Pinkie relájate un poco-dijo Mike secándose la saliva de la cara

En ese momento Sebastian le empezó a sonar el estomago al parecer tenia hambre

-eeeeeemmm quien tiene hambre! me dieron ganas de comer un filete-dijo Sebastian

Fluthershy se imagino de donde venia el tipo de carne como en el capitulo de los Simpson cuando Lisa se vuelve vegetariana ,Fluthershy pone una cara de asco y el resto de las mane igual

-Uy! Uy! Uy! a mi se me antojo unas costillas de cerdo-dijo Francisco haciendo que las mane se imaginen como el cerdito le matan para luego comerselo

- eeeehh chicos creo que deveriamos dejar de hablar de carne-Dijo diego indicando a las mane todas estaban a punto de vomitar –

- u..ust..ustedes comen...CARNE?-Dijo Fluthershy

-si pero es porque somos omnivoros pero no te preocupes comeremos todo lo que nos den- Dijo Mike tranquilizando a las ponis

La escena siguiente se desarrolla en un restaurant donde Twiligth lleva una bandeja con Applejack de 12 vasos grandes de batido de heno Mike y el resto de sus amigo miraban esto con asco por que en realidad parecía vomito , Twiligth sirvió todos los batidos a cada uno de los amigos

-Muy bien von a petit- dijo Rainbown Dash mientras tomaba con gusto el batido

-que mierda es esto-dijo Sebastian revolviendo el batido con la bombilla

-Es un rico, saludable ,dulce batido de heno- Dijo Applejack mientras quitaba la bombilla y se lo tomaba del vaso

-que asco weon no quiere bajar de mi garganta- dijo Luis mientras tosía con fuerza

-no esta tan mal- Dijo Mike mientras tomaba otro sorbo al batido- sabe como a el olor del pasto recién cortado

-asquerosa la wea po'-Dijo Francisco corriendo a un lado el vaso

-muy bien queremos saber mas de su mundo- Dijo Rarity – ayi ¿como es su reino?

-eeehh.. bueno ... la monarquía ya casi no existe- Dijo Diego- solo hay como uno países con monarquía absoluta el resto es sistema democrático o monarquía parlamentaria

- aaahh pero ustedes tienen un líder?-dijo Spike mientras se comía una gema que tenia en su bolsito- algo así como una princesa Celestia?

-si tenemos un líder pero no como la princesa Celestia –Dijo Luis- sino como una persona política importante que se cambia cada 4 años

-¿y ayi tienen fiestas?- dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Claro muchas pero solo algunos asisten –dijo Roberto mientras se examinaba su costado-¿Qué es esa wea?

-mira la wea es un tatuaje terrible wenon-Dijo Francisco

-Eso es un Cutie Mark –Dijo Twiligth – significa que es tu talento especial ,¿pero que significa el tuyo? Parece una gorra y serpentinas

- no lo se ... de seguro son por los carretes -dijo Francisco

-oye el tuyo es genial –dijo Rainbown Dash indicando al de Luis- ¿que significa el cráneo y la guitarra?

-Creo que es mi adicción al Metal-dijo Luis- soy un metalero de corazón

-¿Qué, en tu mundo eres herrero? –dijo Rainbown con una cara de duda

-Jajajajajaja no ,es un tipo de música en mi mundo –respondió Luis -ahhh mira tengo mi celular aquí te muestro como es –saco su celular [anda a saber de donde saco la wea]y trato de desbloquearlo pero apretó de nuevo la cámara la cual saco un flash que cegó ahora a las mane 6

-y empezamos de nuevo –dijo Mike golpeándose la cara con la pata

* * *

_**"DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA"**_

**WENON:** Bueno

**CARRETES:** fiestas en una casa generalmente con bebidas alcohólicas


	4. La sombra primera parte

_**Cap 4 : De vuelta a la vida normal**_

* * *

Luego de que las mane 6 se devolvieran a sus respectivas casas , Applejack dejo a los amigos que se alojasen en su granja ,ayí conocieron a la pequeña Applebloom a la abuela Smith y a Big Mac, quien no parecía muy confiado con los inquilinos pero igualmente los dejo quedarse ahí . Al anochecer los amigos algo agotados por el arduo trabajo en la granja de Applejack ,se tumbaron el los fardos de paja pero Applejack llego con una especie de mesita donde puso una bolsa de manzanas

-Y esto?- Dijo Diego

-Que no vez? Son manzanas –Dijo Applejack

-y por que las trajiste aquí? –Dijo Sebastian mientras se estiraba en el fardo

-su especie al parecer es bien tonta , es su cena –Dijo ella

-perooo...entonces las manzanas que recolectamos –dijo despacio Roberto—no eran para nosotros?

En eso pasaba Big Mac quien escucho lo que dijo Roberto por lo que lo hiso reaccionar rápidamente corriendo hacia su campo donde vio corontas de manzana por todos los carriles , esto lo enfureció tanto que rompió uno de sus azadas que estaba en suelo

-osea que todas las manzanas que recogieron ...se las comieron? –dijo Applejack

- esa era la idea ...o no?- Dijo Diego

Mike quien era el único que sabia que las manzanas no se comían se encojio de la vergüenza ,luego de esto Applejack se fue hacia su habitación, mientras Big Mac quien estaba enfurecido ya que mañana no tendrían que vender se fue a su habitación pero lo detuvo Applejack quien trato de calmarlo

-Tranquilo , son solo adolescentes- Dijo Applejack quien trataba de calmar a Big Mac

-Pero mañana no tendremos manzanas , la gente quiere manzanas ,HAY QUE RECOLECTAR MANZANAS –dijo el mientras se fue hacia la puerta de la salida y se dirijo hacia un árbol donde lo pateo para sacar algo pero lo único que saco fue un nido de un ave en eso llega Applejack corriendo

- Big ... nadie come manzanas... hoy en dia lo que se vende son las naranjas –Dijo applejack mientras abrazaba a su hermano quien estaba llorando por que mañana no podria complacer a su poca clientela

Mientras Big Mac y Applejack estaban afuera , Mike y su grupo estaban acostados listos para dormir , Francisco babeaba por que tenia la boca abierta y Roberto estaba en el fardo de paja debajo del de Francisco por lo que le caía toda la baba en su cabeza pero no le importaba puesto que estaba profundamente dormido ,Mike y Luis dormían en fardos de paja diferentes pero Luis roncaba por lo que no pudo dejar dormir a Mike hasta cuando se desmayo de golpe

-Despierta amor ...-Decía una voz- tienes que ir al colegio –seguía esta

-aaaa que...que sucede-Dijo Mike abriendo lentamente los parpados de los ojos por que le molestaba el brillo –mama?...eres tu?

-Claro que soy yo –Dijo aparentemente su mamá quien esta vez hablaba con un tono mas enojado- ahora que terminaste tu trance LEVÁNTATE MIERDA QUE VAS A LLEGAR ATRASADO AL COLEGIO WEON!

Mike se despertó de golpe de su cama que estaba totalmente desordenada y su mama que estaba arreglada para ir a su trabajo, Mike penso que el sueño era demaciado bueno para ser verdad a si que se arreglo con su uniforme escolar tomo desayuno y partió hacia el colegio donde se dirijo hacia inspectoria a buscar el pase que le dejaría entrar a su sala atrasado , ahí estaba el inspector Mauricio quien le miro con una sonrisa y le entrego su pase

-Tarde de nuevo Mike Wilson –Dijo el inspector con un tono amable y simpático- veamos cuantas veces llego tarde...1...2...3...no, ya son 5 por lo que usted sabe lo que significa , A EL..

-A el CRA a esperar a el cambio de hora ,si ,si ya lo se -Dijo Mike dirijiendose a el CRA

( Para los que no saben el CRA es una biblioteca en el colegio ,ayi se encuentran computadoras, juegos de mesa y libros solo para uso exclusivo del alumno , también se utiliza para que los alumnos hagan las pruebas [exámenes], castigo y para los alumnos que llegan atrasados )

Mike al llegar a el CRA encontró a todos sus amigos ,quienes también llegaron atrasados y fueron castigados en el momento en que Mike abriera la puerta y se sentara en la mesa junto con sus amigos descubrirá algo que cambiaría toda su vida

-y la weona se saco la polera y quedo en pelota-Decia Francisco

-Weon que acaso cada porno nueva que ves nos la contai?-Dijo Roberto mientras leía un libro infantil

-Hola cabros , que hacen?-Dijo Mike mientras se sentaba en la silla sobrante de la mesa

-Nada el Pancho nos contaba su porno diaria- Dijo Sebastian apagando su Nintendo Ds con el juego Call of Duty MW

-Aaaa dale , que mas aparte de eso?-Dijo Mike

-Aaa si hablábamos de un sueño que parece que tuvimos todos en común solo faltas tu que nos digas si soñaste lo mismo-Dijo Diego mientras indicaba a Mike

-y cual seria ese sueño? –Dijo Mike dudoso puesto que el sueño que tubo en la noche se veia bastante real

-Ven te lo explico ayi-Dijo Luis levantandose de la mesa junto con Mike hacia donde el profesor

Ayi pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería junto con Mike por que se sentía mareado y usaría a Mike como soporte ,el profesor lo dejo y junto con Mike se fueron a un lugar privado ayi le contó sobre su sueño

-ES EXACTAMENTE EL MISMO QUE EL MIO WEON!-Grito Mike llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que caminaban por ahí

-Culiao baja la voz no ves que nos pueden cachar –Dijo Luis con cautela-mmmmm... a si que de alguna forma todos soñamos lo mismo eh

-volvamos y contemosles a los demás-Dijo Mike dirijiendose hacia el CRA

-Si es lo mejor vamos-Le contesto

Al llegar a el CRA el profesor miro a Luis y este le dijo que se le paso justo cuando entraron a la enfermería a si que al final no fueron ,el profesor no dijo nada a si que siguió con sus cosas

-y así es como terminaba el vídeo –Terminaba de contar Francisco

-Teoría confirmada todos tuvimos ese sueño-Dijo Luis

-mmmmmm...es imposible que todos tengamos ese mismo sueño todo debe tener una explicación científica-Dijo Diego en una forma pensante

-tal vez nuestros sueños están conectados de alguna forma –Dijo Roberto –Creo haber leído eso en un libro

-y acaso tendrás ese libro?-Dijo Luis

-te acuerdas de ese día en que quemamos todos los diccionarios del gobierno?-Pregunto Roberto a Luis quien respondió positivamente-Creo que queme el libro

-Puta weon sabia que no teníamos que hacer esa wea-Dijo Luis golpeándose la cara con la mano

-aun asi si hoy en la noche soñamos lo mismo o por lo menos continuamos el sueño-Dijo Diego- comprobaremos que si en realidad están conectados , trato?- estiro la mano para que todos la juntaran

-Trato- dijeron los demás al unisono

Luego de que empezara el cambio de hora y volvieran a sus clases una figura extraña miraba desde la ventana que daba hacia el patio, una figura oscura y con ojos rojos, Mike se dio cuenta de ello pero aquella figura desapareció al instante. Luego de que volvieran cada uno a sus casas y se volviera de noche todos casi al mismo tiempo se quedaron dormidos pero a la vez despertando

-a levantarse vaqueros tienen que reponer todas las manzanas que se comieron-Dijo una voz conocida

-No es un sueño – se dijo Mike levantándose para encontrarse en su forma de pony- Es una realidad

* * *

_**"**__**DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA" **_

**CACHAR:** Darse cuenta de algo o espiar

**EN PELOTA:** Desnudo

**CONTAI:** contar


	5. La sombra segunda parte

_**Cap 5: La sombra Parte dos**_

Antes de comenzar quisiera saber si les intereza unos Fics que tengo ideados

-de Assassins Creed en Poniville( basándome en Assasins Creed 1)( con CO-OP de XXXGOSTHXXX123)

-La Segunda Guerra del Pacifico ( Chile x Peru x Bolivia x Argentina x _Ecuador_ x _Brazil_ )(basándome en el libro de Tom Clancy: Actos de Guerra) ( nada relacionado con MLP)

-CSI ( Crime Scene Investigation)Poniville (con los personajes de este fic )( basándome en CSI:NY)

Espero que me dejen las opiniones en Reviews o por PM (Private Mensages)sin mas preangulos aquí la historia

-No es un sueño – se dijo Mike levantándose para encontrarse en su forma de pony- Es una realidad

-Levántense, tienen que ir a recoger manzanas –Dijo Applejack moviendo los fardos de paja en que estaban durmiendo los amigos

Ellos de inmediato se despertaron dándose cuento de su estado actual

-esto no tiene explicación científica es imposible –Decía Diego llevándose sus cascos a la cabeza-no no no no puede ser real

-A si es tienen que recoger manzanas –Dijo Applejack con una cara seria por la reacción de Diego

-no es eso weona es otra cosa –Dijo Francisco quien también estaba algo preocupado por lo sucedido a demás de que tenia toda la boca mojada

-aaaaaahhhh!- bostezo Luis –buenos días- decía mientras se sobaba la espalda con un casco al parecer durmió mal

- AAAAAGGGGHHH!-Dijo Roberto al darse cuenta que estaba completamente empapado con la saliva de Francisco- Weon que no podí dormir con el hocico cerrao

-Muuuuy bien todos están vivos ahora tienen que buscar algo de manzanas para venderlas luego –Dijo Applejack

Mike miro por la entrada de la granja de la familia Apple donde encontró a la misma sombra escondida cerca de un árbol quien al darse cuenta que la descubrieron escapo haciendo reaccionar a Mike corriendo en dirección a la sombra

-El CONCHETUMARE NOS QUIERE DEJAR EL TRABAJO WEON –Dijo Francisco quien trato de perseguir a Mike pero este rápidamente se le escapo de la vista

- AAAA MARICÓN –Dijo Francisco tropezándose con una vara de un árbol

Mike seguía a la sombra hacia la ciudad de Poniville quien esquivo a muchos transeúntes que caminaban en esa hora , luego que cruzar por la plaza de armas de la ciudad la sombra se acorralo en un callejón sin salida por lo que se dio vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarse a Mike este parecía decidido a descubrir quien era esa sombra por lo que cada vez se iba acercando cada vez mas , la sombra parecía nerviosa y a cada rato miraba hacia los costados por si tenia alguna salida por donde escapar pero lamentablemente para ella no tenia escapatoria , Mike se acercaba cada vez mas haciendo retroceder a la sombra hasta una estela de luz que salia desde una tabla quebrada de una cerca dando a conocer la cara de aquel extraño pony o mejor dicho de aquella pony

-( ¿TRIXIE? )-Pensó Mike

-Muy bien ya me viste mi rostro y ahora te harás varias preguntas de cómo es que yo- Dijo Trixie - la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es que te seguí

- a si que te llamas Trixie ehh?-Dijo Mike aparentando no saber nada sobre aquella

- jaaa! No engañes no saber de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie humano-Dijo ella –sabes perfectamente quien soy y quienes son todos los ponys en Poniville gracias a tu caja brillante a quien llamas televisor

-( Mierda como sabe eso ) [ no se weon , pero por que mierda me preguntas a mi ] ( bueno como pensé que eras mi subconsciente pensé que me ayudarías )[a callate weon y sigue hablando con ella ya te esta viendo como un retrasado ] – Penso Mike

Y era verdad, Trixie la miraba con una expresión seria esperando que el humano le respondiera pero pareciese que ni si quera estaba prestando atención

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta " Gran y Poderosa Trixie " Como es que sabes todo lo que dijiste ?-Dijo Mike acercándose a Trixie esta tomo una posición defensiva mientras retrocedía

- eso no te incumbe y por lo que veo a tus amigos tampoco –Dijo Trixie indicando con una pata hacia unos ponis que se dirijian corriendo hacia Mike quien miro hacia atrás

- VEN PA´CA CONCHETUMARE –Dijo Francisco con los demás amigos atrás

Applejack quien de inmediato se dio cuenta con que pony estaba Mike , se dirijio hacia ella con intención de patearla pero Trixie se esquivo la patada y se teletransporto junto con Mike hacia el tejado de una de las casas que componía el callejón

-Baja aquí y pelea como una yegua –Grito AppleJack

-Para que malgastar mi tiempo contigo si lo que yo La Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya tengo lo que quería – Decia ella

-Y para que quieres a Mike , no vez que no sabe nada de nada de este mundo –Dijo Applejack mirando a Mike quien estaba algo mareado con la teletransportacion

- Eso es lo que crees tu tonta campesina , que no sabes que las manzanas ya no se venden?- Dijo Trixie en un tono burlón

- Pero Trixie por que quieres a Mike ?- Dijo AppleJack

-Por que mi reina la quiere –dijo Trixie

-Tu... tu reina? De que reina me estas hablando? Solo tenemos princesas-Dijo Applejack suponiendo de quien hablaba Trixie

- Mi reina Chrisalys- Dijo Trixie haciendo que Mike tratara de huir por lo que había escuchado ( recordemos de que Mike era brony por lo que sabe las cosas de My Little Pony )

-Eres una traidora Trixie – Dijo Applejack apretando los dientes con fuerza por la impotencia

- uuuyy casi se me olvida que también me mando por los demás –Dijo Trixie mientras hacia su hechizo de teletransportacion atrás de los amigos causándoles un gran susto- Nos vamos ya? ,tengo que planear una venganza contra mi peor enemiga

En ese momento Trixie uso su teletransportacion llevando a los amigos lejos de ahí dejando a Applejack sola en el callejón . Mientras en otro lado , en el la biblioteca de Twiligth estaban Pinkie Pie y Rainbown Dash quienes estaban preparando una broma para Spike el estaba preparando un baño de burbujas por que en ese momento se sentía muy tenso

-Jejejeje esto va a estar superdupis-Dijo Pinkie Pie

-mmmmm... no crees que esto es algo exagerado Pinkie- Dijo Rainbown

-Por que lo dices ?-Dijo Pinkie inclinando la cabeza

Y en efecto estaba exagerando, toda la biblioteca estaba cubierta con un circuito de bromas había una alfombra con pegamento unos tarros colgando ,unos autos de juguete en el suelo esparcidos estrategicamente para caer a una piscina inflable con agua fría , las escaleras estaban cubiertas con jabón y la puerta media abierta para que al salir le caiga una cubeta con pegamento para que al caer en Spike, Pinkie le arrojara plumas de gallina

-La verdad yo no creo que sea muy divertido-Dijo Rainbown

-Pinkie! Rainbown Dash! Están en la biblioteca –Dijo Spike bajando las escaleras pero resbalo con el jabón cayéndose por las escaleras solo para ir directamente a la alfombra con pegamento causando que se le pegara en la cara , al no poder ver choco con los tarros colgados del techo empezó a caminar algo mareado resbalando con los autos de juguetes cayendo en la piscina con el agua fría lo que disolvió el pegamento de la alfombra por lo que pudo ver a Pinkie afuera por la ventana el se dirijo hacia afuera para regañara pero al abrir la puerta cayo el tarro de pegamento y Pinkie con una risa entremedio remato con las plumas

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja... eso ...fue...muy divertido- Dijo Pinkie mientras huía de saltando de Spike con las plumas pegadas al cuerpo

- PINKIE PIE TE DIGO QUE VENGAS INMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ- Dijo Spike quien estaba furioso por que ahora no podría disfrutar su baño de burbujas

En cuanto estuvieron corriendo por prácticamente toda la ciudad se encontraron con uno u otro pony que se reía de la situacion con excepción de una , Rarity quien miraba con asombro lo bien que se veía Spike con las plumas y de echo se veía bien gracias al rose del viento quien empujo las plumas con el pegamento hacia su espalda y torso creando un espectacular disfraz de pájaro

-Spikey wikey ven para acá-Dijo Rarity con un tono amable y tierno causando que Spike se detuviera de pronto y se diera la vuelta hacia su amada Rarity quien se dirijio corriendo hacia el para darle un abrazo- muchas muchas gracias mi Spikey- en ese momento le planto un beso en la mejilla causando que se pusiera rojo

-De nada Rarity pero debo preguntarte ¿por que?-dijo Spike mientras respondía el abrazo , en ese momento se separaron del abrazo

-Por darme la mejor idea para un disfraz que le tengo que preparar a mi hermanita en su escuela- Dijo Rarity quien abrazo de nuevo a Spike quien se puso rojo de nuevo

-Bueno... de nada jejejeje- Dijo Spike quien luego le guiño el ojo a Pinkie, ella sonrió en respuesta

Applejack quien estaba alterada entro de golpe en la biblioteca causando que Rainbown Dash que estaba ordenando las cosas que dejo su amiga tirara la escoba del susto, Rainbown Dash trato de calmar a Applejack para que le contara todo y al suceder esto Rainbown salio disparada del techo en dirección a donde Fluthershy quien estaba dando de comer a los animales junto con Twiligth por que ella le debía un favor a Fluthershy y como Fluthershy no quería molestarla pero Twiligth insistió no encontró otra forma en que dejar que Twiligth diera de comer a sus animales pero en eso llego Rainbown Dash quien entro de golpe

-Rainbown Dash! Pasa algo te ves muy agitada- Dijo Twiligth tirando la bolsa de la comida para ayudar a Rainbown

- Los ... Humanos ... se los llevo TRIXIE- Dijo Rainbown estrellándose contra el piso

La exprecion facial de Twilgth cambio rápidamente y tele-transporto a ella y a las dos pegasas hacia la biblioteca que donde por suerte estaban las otras 3 manes donde todas estaban preocupadas por lo que les dijo Applejack de que Trixie ahora era miembro del reino Changeling

-Dime perra culiaa-Dijo Francisco quien estaba amarrado junto con los otros amigos en una especie de carruaje negro y llevado por 4 changelings- para que chucha nos quieren

-según he oído ustedes en su mundo tienen una mejor vida-Dijo Trixie – me gustaría que implantaran ese sistema aquí en el reino Changeling para luego derrocar a Celestia y quedarnos con su poder

NOTA DEL AUTOR

_Queridos lectores se que esta semana no he subido nada es porque ...bueno es porque...A NO SE POR QUE ME DIO PAJA OK? Solo les quería decir que gracias a los reviews pero por favor sigan publicando mas ya que no se si les gusta o no este fic a si que publiquen ideas , criticas ,o sus OC y puede que los publique en mi Fic (casi todos los días reviso el fic por mi celu a si que no duden en que les voy a responder o no ) , aaa si casi se me olvidaba tengo dos sistemas de publicación que quiero que elijan mediante PM o si no por Reviews_

_1°- si hay un review nuevo subiré un cap. Nuevo durante el fin de semana_

_2°- Sábado escribo y Domingo publico ( si estoy inspirado subo 2 cap)_

_3°- Cuando salga mi fic de las listas de los fic de mlp_

_Y por ultimo si hay dudas por los fic que ya mencione en el principio solo pregunten por PM_

_ADIÓS Y GRACIAS POR LAS 150 VISITAS AL LLEGAR A 1000 HARE UN ESPECIAL CON LOS OC QUE ME MANDEN!_

**_SGTE CAP: LA SOMBRA PARTE 3_**


	6. La sombra tercera parte

_**Capitulo 6: La sombra parte tres**_

* * *

-según he oido ustedes en su mundo tienen una mejor vida-Dijo Trixie – me gustaría que implantaran ese sistema aquí en el reino Changeling para luego derrocar a Celestia y quedarnos con su poder

- Y por que a Celestia que ha hecho de malo? –Pregunto Mike

-Últimamente Celestia ha estado muy ambiciosa con su poder no se si se han dado cuenta-Dijo Trixie

-( Carajo tiene razón en la serie se veía muy cariñosa y simpática pero ahora cuando nos entrevisto estaba bastantemente cambiada incluso trato muy mal a Luna ) –Pensó Mike

-Y bueno como tu sabes Mike , Celestia ha cambiado mucho después de que viste la serie , ¿o me equivoco?-Dijo Trixie quien se acercaba a Mike , este solo asisntio dando una ligera satisfacción a Trixie quien siguió preguntando –y ¿acaso no veías a Luna algo ... maltratada por Celestia?

-Pssst ... ¿quien es Celestia? ¿ es la weona que le llego la regla?-Pregunto Francisco a Luis

-no se weon estoy mas perdido que el teniente bello –Dijo Luis ("estoy mas perdido que el teniente bello " es una frase muy ocupada en Chile es porque un aviador quien tenia la ruta especifica que tenia que recorrer se perdió y todabia no han encontrado su cuerpo )

-muy bien Mike , y me puedes decir quien crees que ha estado sigiendote a ti y a tus amigos en tu mundo –Dijo Trixie

-Eras tu acaso pero como es que fuiste a llegar a nuestro mundo - Dijo Mike

-Solo tuve que asesinar a unos cuantos ponys para absorber su magia , veras la Gran y Poderosa Trixie –Dijo Trixie levantando las patas – ha viajado mucho por distintos reinos y he descubierto varias cosillas que te dejarían los pelos de punta –en ese momento Trixie hacia movimientos con los cascos haciendo que su pelaje cambiara a un tono oscuro ,aparecieran agujeros en su cuerpo y le crecieran alas como un insecto tambien con agujeros , se había convertido en un Changeling

-Mike que mierda sucede aquí –Dijo Diego –siento que mi cuerno me dice algo (recordemos de que Diego junto con Mike eran unicornios ,Roberto y Luis eran pegasos y Francisco junto con Sebastian eran terrestres )

-También lo siento , debe ser la gran cantidad de magia que emana de Trixie –Respondió Mike quien trato de utilizar un ataque mágico pero Trixie antes de subirlos al carruaje aplico un inutilizador de la magia dentro del transporte - carajo la magia no sirve

-tenemos que huir –Dijo Sebastian quien se estaba tratando de levantarse en dos patas pero perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo

-No podrán huir de La Gran Y Poderosa Trixie- Dijo Trixie en forma de Changeling

-eso quieres apostar –Dijo Luis quien de alguna forma se las ideo para sacar su celular para caer en el suelo y activar la camara dando un flash a Trixie quien quedo ciega por un momento al igual que los changelings que llevaban el carruaje quienes chocaron con un árbol destruyendo la carroza dando la oportunidad para escapar a los amigos

Como estaban amarrados unos mordían las cuerdas de otros para liberarse y correr hacia una casa cercana que estaba en los limites del bosque de Everfree ,era la casa de Fluthershy quien al entrar no encontraron nada mas que a un montón de comida tirada en el piso dando la oportunidad a algunos animales de comer

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo rápido-Dijo Sebastian quien indico a Trixie todavía algo confusa por lo ocurrido pero rápidamente se reincorporo y corrió a todo galope hacia los amigos

Como Mike y Diego solo habían estado dos días en Equastria solo sabían algunas cosas básicas de la magia como un ataque mágico y defensa mágica que por cierto funciono para detener a los changeling que los seguían a excepción de Trixie quien bloqueo el ataque solo para seguir corriendo

-rápido corran hacia el pueblo –Dijo Diego

-Roberto y Lucho saben volar? –Pregunto Mike quien corría al igual que todos hacia el pueblo

- Muy poco pero podemos llegar al pueblo a pedir ayuda si esa era tu idea- Dijo Roberto quien junto con Luis desplegaron sus alas dispuestos a volar

- AGANLO RÁPIDO –Dijo Mike quien vio que del suelo surgían varios portales donde alcanzaron a ver a Trixie quien era que los producía

Roberto junto con Luis se dispusieron a volar lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia Poniville pidiendo ayuda hacia los pobladores quien se destaco Pinkie Pie saltando por ahí

-DINKIE DIE- Grito Luis haciendo que Pinkie reaccionara aunque Luis haya dicho mal su nombre

-Que alegría los humanos! , ¿quieren que les haga una fiesta? –Dijo Pinkie muy emocionada

En ese momento Roberto y Luis se olvidaron lo mas importante de volar : el aterrizaje , quienes se dirijian a mucha velocidad contra Pinkie

-CONCHETUMAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaron los dos dirijiendose en picada hacia Pinkie quien miro hacia ellos con una sonrisa plegada en la cara , al momento del impacto Pinkie exploto en mil pedazos dejando miles de pedazos rosas en el suelo, impresionando a ambos

-ay no... matamos a Dinkie –Dijo Luis quien estaba tomando uno de sus pedazos mientras se le salia una lagrima

-y su pielecita tan suave y.. y tan plástica-Dijo Roberto también llorando –espera esto era un globo

-Jejejejeje los engañe o no humanos? –Decia Pinkie quien estaba en un arbusto cercano esperando que reaccionaran ellos

-Dinkie estas bien gracias a dios que estas bien –Dijo Luis abrazando a Pinkie quien se puso roja de lo preocupado que estaba Luis por ella

-Jejejeje bueno ... pero era tan solo una broma –Dijo Pinkie separándose del abrazo de Luis - y mi nombre es Pinkie no Dinkie

-Donde están las demás? –Dijo Roberto – las necesitamos ahora mismo

-Es por esa Trixie ?, si están en la biblioteca de Twiligth hablando sobre eso mismo –Dijo Pinkie

-Vale Pinkie pero porfa no agai esa wea de nuevo -Dijo Luis

-Oki Doki Loki-Dijo Pinkie mientras seguía saltando aun estando roja por la acción de Luis

Los dos amigos se dirijan a la biblioteca de Twiligth mientras el resto de los amigos seguía corriendo de Trixie quien cada vez mas aceleraba el galope haciéndoles imposible escapar de sus portales

-Mierda –Dijo Sebastian – conchetumare...uuuy casi

-Quedence quietos de una vez por todas –Dijo Trixie quien seguía usando magia para atrapar a los amigos

-si nos sigue persiguiendo a esta forma nos atrapara cuando lleguemos a Poniville- Dijo Mike a Francisco

-ooeee weona , TE SAPO EL CHUPO GILA CULIAA- Dijo Francisco girando la cabeza para burlarse de Trixie quien se enfureció mas dándole una ligera descarga hacia Francisco quien reacciono de inmediato saltando haciendo que el rayo se fuera por el portal , esto le dio una idea a Mike

- ( espera weon si cualquier pony tiene un limite de uso de magia por que no un changeling también puede tenerlo ) [ a sido la wea mas inteligente que has dicho durante todo este tiempo en que ha durado en Fic.] ( cállate mierda y ayúdame weon) [ esta bien , esta bien ]- pensó Mike

Mike se detuvo de inmediato impresionando a los amigos quienes dejaron de correr igualmente , Trixie también se detuvo encarando a los amigos

-hasta que dejaron de correr ah ? –Dijo Trixie haciendo brillar su cuerno

- sabría que nos alcanzarías –Dijo Mike –por lo que lo encontré inútil correr a si que me rindo

-WEON ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A PONIVILLE –Dijo Sebastian, Mike le guiño un ojo haciendo que Sebastian se viera algo confundido pero de igual manera le siguió el juego

-Trixie solo nos uniremos a los changelings si nos muestras tu mejor espectáculo de magia- Dijo Mike haciendo que Trixie se alagara por una petición así

-eeeemmm... muy bien –Dijo Trixie extrañada por una petición así

Mike sabia lo que pasaba ya que en la serie incluso a los unicornios mas fuertes se les podía acabar la magia por lo que Mike pensó , si Trixie ya ocupo bastante magia en usar 3 teletransportaciones , encantar el carruaje , su transformación en changeling y la persecución con los portales , solo bastaría con uno de sus actos de magia para que se cansara de usar tanta magia

-Muy bien pero para eso necesito un presentador y un escenario –Dijo Trixie usando su magia para traer un escenario y un presentador changeling quien sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer lo que empezó el acto

-ejem... CABALLOS Y YEGUAS-Decia el presentador

- AWEONAO, somos todos machos –Grito Mike haciendo enfadar al presentador luego de eso le dijo a Francisco en voz baja –Pancho ven (pancho se acerca) necesito que molestes a Trixie mientras haga su espectáculo, ¿dale? ( Francisco asintió)

-SOLO CABALLOS LES PRESENTO A LA GRAN Y PODEROSA ¡TRIXIE!- dijo el presentador changeling

De la cortina apareció Trixie en su versión changeling con su capa y su sombrero , Trixie hizo una reverencia hacia los amigos pero Francisco grito

-APURA LA WEA PO CHUCHATUMARE-Dijo Francisco molestando a Trixie quien aunque no sabia lo que significaba igualmente lo tomo como un insulto

-Les mostrare un acto inigualable y unico –Dijo Trixie mientras que con su magia saco unos pequeños fuegos artificiales asombrando a Diego y a Sebastian – ( ya los tengo donde quería ) Les mostrare algo Grande y Poderoso

-COMO MI PICO- Dijo Fernando haciendo reír a sus amigos pero enfadar a Trixie quien de nuevo no sabia lo que significaba

-No soy yo La Gran y Poderosa TRXIE-Dijo Trixie saltando creando varias explosiones de fuegos artificiales asombrando cada vez mas a los amigos menos a Mike

-y ahora necesito a un voluntario –Dijo Trixie eligiendo a Diego –TU ven aquí pequeño

Diego se dirijio con indiferencia ante Trixie esta le combirtio en varias cosas , en bebe , en un minotauro , en una gallina , en un perro y finalmente en una yegua haciendo reír a los amigos

-Tai rica weona- Le dijo Francisco a Diego quien se enojo bastante

-Muy bien ahora puedes volver a tu asiento – Dijo Trixie empujando a Diego fuera del escenario pero este le grito

-Oye culiaa me dejaste como yegua aun po –Dijo Diego con voz de mujer haciendo reír aun mas a todos sus amigos aunque Mike pensaba que su plan estaba dando resultado no podía no admitir que el espectáculo de Trixie era muy bueno

-Ese no es mi problema –Dijo Trixie a Diego quien aun seguía siendo yegua

-ANDATE A LA MIERDA- grito Diego pero con su voz de mujer mas marcada

-(muy bien para mi siguiente acto necesito mucha magia por lo que ahora si los voy a dejar impresionados ) Ahora lo mejor para el final –Dijo y pensó Trixie quien respiro hondo mientras hacia iluminar su cuerno negro y dejo que una estela de magia recorriera todo el lugar haciendo piruetas bastante hermosas y rápidas , esto impresiono de gran manera a todos pero dejo casi sin energía a Trixie por lo que de un momento a otro se desplomo en el suelo haciendo desaparecer el escenario y al presentador dejando a una muy cansada Trixie tirada en el suelo

-Parece que te ganamos Trixie- Dijo Mike acercándose hacia ella

-P...per...pero como..e...es posible –Dijo Trixie cansada y sin fuerzas como para levantarse

-Sabia que tenia muy poca energía por lo que te insiste para que nos mostraras este acto –Dijo Mike levantando la cara de la unicornio – adiós

-Mal...malditos...hu..hum..humanos!-Dijo Trixie mientras los amigos corrían hacia Poniville despidiéndose de forma burlona hacia Trixie

Fin. La sombra parte 3 ¨¨ Prox. Capituloàààà La Diego y Entrenamiento

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR_

_HOLA WEONES xD MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SUBIERON SUS REVIEWS Y APOYARON ESTE FIC ENTRE ELLOS :_

_XXXGOSTHXXX123_

_NewSilverWolf94_

_sasuke-max1_

_mylittlebronyx_

_Heron-Hearth_

_NO OLVIDEN ENVIARME SUS OC's PARA INCLUIRLOS EN MI ESPECIAL QUE YA SE VIENE:EL ESPECIAL DE 1000 VIEWS Y SUS OPINIONES SOBRE LOS OTROS FICS QUE TENGO PLANEADOS ( )_

**_"_****_DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA"_**

**GILA :** Tonta

**SAPO EL CHUPO : **Insulto se usa mayoritariamente en las cárceles o en los barrios bajos ( un ejemplo SimiosCraft 1 temporada ,cap 12 [ muy buen vídeo por cierto {grande GOTH}])

**CHUCHATUMARE: **otro insulto

**PICO: **pene

**TAI : **estas

**RICA: **hermosa , sensual o lujuriosa


	7. La Diego y entrenamiento

_**Cap 7: La Diego y entrenamiento**_

* * *

-Mal...malditos...hu..hum..humanos!-Dijo Trixie mientras los amigos corrian hacia Poniville despidiendose de forma burlona hacia Trixie

-Lo siento Trixie pero nos vamos , ahhh! Se me olvidaba ¿cuando nos vienes a buscar? Jajajaja-Dijo Sebastian mientras corria junto con sus amigos , luego de un rato corriendo llegaron a poniville

Mientras con Luis y Roberto

-Pero vamos mis amigos puede que tengan problemas con esa tal Trixie- Dijo Roberto

-Coincido con Roberto , tenemos que actuar –Dijo Luis encarando a Twiligth quien se oponia

-Trixie es una maga muy poderosa , casi esclavisa a todo Poniville- dijo esta – puede que ya incluso se los haya llevado muy lejos esa Trixie

-¿esa weona?- dijo una voz –ja! Me la paseoooo

-Pancho weon como escaparon?- dijo Luis dirijiendose con sus amigos

-digamos que … se canso de seguirnos- dijo Mike

-baya,baya, baya –dijo Twiligth – hasta otra gente de otra raza puede vencer a Trixie, la verdad siento pena por ella

- si la verdad fue muy ingenua- dijo Diego llamando la atencion de todos por encontrarse en su forma de yegua

- Diego… eres tu?- dijo Applejack

- lamentablemente si – dijo Diego

- eso lo hizo Trixie en su acto de magia- dijo Francisco acercandose a el grupo

-Twiligth puedes arreglarme –dijo Diego – temo que esto pueda afectar a mi yo del otro mundo

-Lamentablemente no puedo ahora- le respondio Twiligth- la verdad no se de ningun hechizo para cambiar de genero pero investigare esta tarde

- si ya sufrieron algun ataque –Dijo Rainbown dash – habria que entrenarlos para que en caso de emergencia se defendieran

-mmmm... parece que tienes razon –Dijo Twilgth

-yo me encargo de los pegasos- Dijo Rainbown

-yo de los unicornios- dijo Twiligth

-y yo de los terrestres-Dijo Applejack

-¿entrenamiento?- Pregunto Mike

-A si es ENTRENAMIENTO- Dijo Twiligth

Roberto y Luis se fueron con Rainbown Dash a unas montañas ,Mike y Die... La Diego se quedaron con Twiligth en la biblioteca mientras que Francisco y Sebastian se fueron con Applejack hacia Sweet Apples Acres

CON RAINBOWN DASH

-muy bien holgazanes –Dijo Rainbown Dash poniendose unos lentes de sol mirando hacia ambos novatos quienes miraban a una abeja que volaba por ahí – ¡OIGAN!- grito llamando la atencion de ambos novatos

-muy bien ,muy bien tranquila que te va a subir el colon- Dijo Luis

- su primer desafio sera ... que tal...- Dijo Rainbown Dash mientras miraba a su alrededor – eeemmm volar esquivando esas montañas

-tu hablas de esas –Dijo Roberto indicando unos pequeños cerros que no tenian mucha elevacion

- no hablaba de esas- Dijo Rainbown indicando a unas montañas elevadas exageradamente con varios peñascos saliendo y cuevas que atraviesan las elevaciones a esto le agregamos una muy densa niebla y una intensa lluvia ademas de su larga extencion

Luis miraba a Rainbown con una cara de me estai weando

-y por que no mejor le agregamos una pila de libros en la cabeza con una cuchara con un huevo en la boca- Dijo el con sarcasmo

- ja, ja, ja-Dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Rainbown ¿por que no nos das algo mas simple?-Dijo Roberto- algo como... trucos en el aire o maniobras

- me parece muy bien –Dijo ella

Mientras que ellos se ponian de acuerdo , en la biblioteca Twiligth junto con Spike cargaban una pila de libros hacia Mike y "la" Diego quien todabia seguia fastidiado por su nueva forma femenina

-y... ya casi...Ya-Dijo Twiligth cargando los libros hacia Mike junto con Diego quienes miraban a Twiligth diciendo "que mierda quieres que haga con esto"- lean esto para la tarde y les preguntare las cosas que lean y luego practicaran afuera

-Twiligth ...esto es mucho incluso para mi –Dijo Diego

-¿Mucho? Ja-Dijo ella –esto me lo termino en una hora

-¡¿una hora?! –Dijo Mike mirando a Diego

- si y es mejor que se apuren – Dijo retirandose de la sala dejando a ambos amigos junto con Spike

- Chicos si quieren que les de un consejo –Dijo Spike acercandose a los amigos – Twiligth a veses usa un hechizo de "aceleracion de lectura" para terminar los libros al final del dia

-¿y en donde se encuentra ese hechizo?- pregunto Mike

-la verdad no se –Dijo el dragon – pero buscando no se pierde nada

Ambos amigos se miraban diciendo ambos en su mente "busquen ese libroooo". Mientras ellos buscaban el libro y los pegasos ya se dispusieron a aprender los movimientos de Rainbown, Francisco y Sebastian estaban llegando junto con Applejack a Sweet Apples Acres donde los recibio Big Mac con una exprecion facial seria pero no seria como siempre si no con algo de rabia y pena

-Big Mac...estas bien? –Dijo Applejack

-Manzanas ...manzanas ...de...debo...recole...recolectar...manzanas- Dijo el cabizbajo mientras seguia recolectando manzanas de un arbol pero lo unico que caia eran hojas secas y algunos bichos

-¿Esta bien?-Dijo Sebastian

-se pondra bien – Dijo ella- ahora tienen que trabajar en la granja para reforzar sus musculos

-ok ¿Dónde empezamos –Dijo Francisco

-mmmm... que tal por esa ilera de arboles dijo indicando a una hilera de arboles que cruzaba toda la granja

-¿no habra otro trabajo que sea mas facil?-Dijo Sebastian

- nope... recolectar manzanas ...eyup...eyup...eyup-Dijo Big Mac de forma loca

Luego de eso se dispucieron a obedecer las ordenes de la granjera patendo los arboles. Volvamos con Rainbown Dash y su grupo de novatos

-Muy bien ahora quiero que agan lo mismo que yo –Dijo Rainbown sacandose sus lentes y aterrizando en frente de los novatos

Ambos novatos trataron de hacer lo que Rainbown lo lograron aunque con unos cuantos errores pero nada que no tenga importancia

-mmmm... ahora son 20% mas cool-Dijo la pegaso mientras Luis tocaba el suelo

- no puedo creer que sea un pony weon si me vieran los de mi banda me matarian- Dijo Luis a Roberto quien aterrizaba junto a el

-si igual como los de mi secta satanica-Dijo Roberto

- si igual que tu sect... ¡¿ESPERA SECTA SATANICA?!- Dijo Luis mirando extrañado a Roberto

- una larga historia –Dijo mirando el suelo

-BASTA DE CHARLAS-Grito Rainbown indicandoles a los novatos a la montaña peligrosa y nebulosa indicada anteriormente –AHORA EL RETO MAYOR

-Emmm... y si tomas mi consejo anterior-Dijo Roberto refiriendose a los cerritos igualmente relatados

Rainbown indico a la montaña de nuevo esta vez los amigos estaban mejor preparados. Mientras en la biblioteca de Twiligth ,los amigos seguian buscando el echizo que Spike habia dicho que Twiligth utilizaba para leer sus libros

-Echizo de ataque cerebral...pocion de amor ...echizo de autodestruccion...AQUI ECHIZO DE LECTURA RAPIDA-Dijo Diego quien acerco el libro a Mike este estaba cabizbajo y casi dormido

-aaaaahhhhh...-Bostezo Mike- que...que mierda paso

-LO ENCONTRE, EL LIBRO LO ENCONTRE!-Dijo Diego mostrando el libro

-muy bien entonces agamoslo- Dijo Mike mirando a Diego

Ambos leian las oraciones del libro mientras aplicaban magia haciendo que sus ojos a medida que recitaban el hechizo aumentaban su velocidad casi a leer 1000 palabras por segundo . Ahora sigamos con Applejack en su granja con los dos amigos terrestres ambos estaban cansados y sudorientos

-ahh! Conchetumare mi pie o pata cualquier wea que sea esto-Dijo Francisco

-es como cuando me ise cagar el brazo dandome vuelta el Mario tennis en el Wii con todos los personajes en un dia –Dijo Sebastian dejandose caer en el cesped

-Hola vaqueros veo que estan cansados –Dijo Applejack

-si ... un poco –Dijo Sebastian

-pero si solo han pateado 2 arboles-Dijo Applejack

-QUE WEA SOLO DOS-Grito Francisco –ME ESTAI WEANDO

Mientras que los terrestres seguian trabajando los pegasos seguian atravezando las montañas y cuando terminaban el recorrido se lanzaron al suelo de lo cansado que estaban con esa travecia

-Vamos si tan solo fue unos pateticos obstaculos –Dijo Rainbown mirando a los novatos

-si ...claro ...pequeños obstaculos-Dijo Luis

-Muy bien ya han superado todas las pruebas han pasado la prueba y me han sorprendido un poco-Dijo Rainbown levantando a los novatos

-¿Si?, ¿en serio?, ¿nada mas?-Dijo Roberto

-Si ahora siganme vamos con los demas-Dijo Rainbown volando rapidamente hacia Poniville mientras que los novatos caminaban por que sus alas estaban totalmente acalambradas y cansadas

Mientras en la biblioteca Twiligth bajaba a ver a sus dos estudiantes para saber si sabian algo de lo que leyeron en sus libros al bajar se dieron cuenta de que incluso se encontraban leyendo sus nobelas de Daring Do

-VAYA creo que usaron ese hechizo de lectura rapida no se preocupen yo se las quito-Dijo Twiligth haciendo brillar su cuerno y haciendo que los amigos pararan de leer los libros

-oh! Valla siento que todo sobre Equestria lo hubiera vivido weon –Dijo Diego con su voz de mujer

-Naa yo lo sabia todo-Dijo Mike

Twiligth al escuchar esto de Mike se sorprendio por que Mike se desesupone que no sabia nada de Equestria ni de su existencia por lo que la hizo pensar ¿Qué habra querido decir Mike con que ya sabia todo de Equestria? No sabia ni las razones ni tampoco sabia exactamente mucho de sus amigos del otro mundo por lo que algo desconfiaba de ellos

-muy bien ya han superado todo lo que tenian que superar incluso mas –Dijo Twiligth – por lo que ustedes pueden irse a hacer lo que quieran en este pueblo solo que no abusen de su magia

-claro! Muchas gracias Twiligh- Dijo Mike y Diego

- Aaaah casi se me olvidaba , Diego ya tengo el hechizo –Dijo Twiligth haciendo brillar su cuerno cambiando el cuerpo de Diego a el de un semental

- por fin ese cuerpo me tenia incomodo al no sentir mi cosita ahí abajo –Grito el haciendo que Twiligth mirara con asco a Diego este se puso incomodo con la mirada de Twiligth y se puso rojo

-muy bien vamonos –Dijo Mike empujando a Diego a la salida de la biblioteca

Mientras en la granja Sebastian y Francisco por fin terminaban la hilera de arboles mientras sentian como sus musculos quemaban

-vaya, vaya, vaya muy bien a los dos creo que por fin pueden irse con sus amigos –Dijo Applejack acercandose con un jarro de limonada hacia los amigos quienes se lanzaron al pasto –esto es para ust...

Applejack no pudo terminar por que Francisco tomo la jarra de limonada y se la lanzo a su crin y su cabeza para refrescarse

-gracias Applejack –dijo Sebastian mientras se retiraban de la granja –adios nos vemos

Cuando Applejack se encontro sola en la granja se dirijio hacia los arboles donde los amigos recolectaron manzanas logro divisar que en todas las canastas estaban llenas de manzanas

-Por lo menos no se comieron las manzanas –Dijo ella

Luego de que los amigos se reunieron en el parque de Ponyville para conversar y comer algo de su gusto se dirijieron una vez mas a Sweet Apple Acres donde Applejack junto con el resto de su familia los esperaban para cenar y luego dormir pero... despertar al mismo tiempo despertando

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y no olviden darme sus reviews con sus OC y sus opiniones


	8. Atrapados otra vez

_**Cap 8: La persecucion**_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Info-Se acerca el especial de 1000 views envien sus OC para incluirlos dentro, solo faltan 150 views –info

Luego de que los amigos se reunieron en el parque de Ponyville para conversar y comer algo de su gusto se dirijieron una vez mas a Sweet Apple Acres donde Applejack junto con el resto de su familia los esperaban para cenar y luego dormir pero... despertar al mismo tiempo

-Mike culiao despierta weon –Dijo el hermano de Mike – vamo a llegar atrasao

-Conchetumare ¿que hora es?- Dijo Mike

-son diez para weon apurate- Dijo el hermano

Mike se levanto , se vistio y se arreglo para ir al colegio y cuando llego se percato que estaba cerrado junto con un cartel que decia

_Jueves Estimados Alumnos:_

_Por cuestion del dia del dia de la mamá el dia viernes se tomara como feriado_

-(Espera...hoy es viernes...puta que soy weon por la chucha) [un punto mas para el lado weon de Mike felicidades ] ( callate culiao vo sabi que tengo peores problemas que este) [eso si pero no explica lo weon que eri en tu vida humana ademas te cago de nuevo tu puto hermano ]( si weon pera callate de una vez ) –Penso Mike

En eso llegaba Francisco con su mochila y su uniforme escuchando reggeton por el parlante llamado "el cubo culiao" ( el cubo es un parlante pequeño utilizado por los flaites para escuchar reggeton o bachata dentro de las micros o microbuses , son bastante molestos por que tienen bastante poder )

-apaga esa wea weon-Dijo Luis cruzando la calle y tapandose los oidos ,el tambien estaba vestido con uniforme y estaba con su mochila

-wena perros ¿que pasa?- dijo Roberto quien tambien estaba acercandose con su uniforme y su respectiva mochila

-CONCHETUMARE PERDIIIIIII AAAAAHHHHHH- dijo Sebastian quien estaba jugando con su Nintendo Ds , el tambien estaba con su vestimenta escolar

En eso Diego quien estaba relajado y contento se acercaba con su vestimenta normal

-yo sabia que estos weones iban a venir al colegio –Dijo Diego

- ( puta la wea parecemos imbeciles weon)[ todos tus amigos son bien weones ¿o no?] (callate ) [bieeeeen weoooones]-penso Mike

-bueno como les fue en sus sueños –Agrego Diego

-aparte de hacernos pico recolectando manzanas culiaas y cagarme de risa por que tu erai mujer , nada-Dijo Francisco

-menos mal que Twiligth encontro un hechizo para volverte a la normalidad- Dijo Mike

-si weon sino ¿que hubiera pasado conmigo en este mundo?- Dijo Diego

-weon me hubiera cagao de risa –Dijo Roberto

-oye y esa Trixie ¿que le pasa?-Dijo Sebastian –casi nos caga esa weona

-si weon ¿quien es?- Dijo Luis

-miren Trixie es...o bueno era una maga que hacia trucos de magia en las calles-Dijo Mike- y reto al cualquiera a una competencia

-¿Twiligth le gano verdad?- Dijo Diego

-si le gano... pero luego intento esclavizar a todo Poniville- Dijo Mike –Pero Twiligth de nuevo la detubo

-ahhhh y ahora me podi decir quien mierda es Chrysalis-Dijo Francisco

-si claro pero sentemonos-Dijo Mike quien le dolia las piernas por estar tanto tiempo parado

En eso que Mike estaba contando las cosas sobre Equestria a los amigos , al otro lado de Quillota estaba un tipo en un auto cantando

-mai little poniii, mai little poniii lalalalaaa-Cantaba el tipo en el auto cuando de repente una especie de esfera aparecio en frente del camino haciendo que el tipo condujiera el auto a una zanja- CONCHETUMAREEEEEEE

Dentro de la esfera aparecian 7 especies de figuras equinas quienes estaban extrañadas al ver el mundo que los rodeaba

-Recuerden que no tenemos que salir de la esfera puede que este aire sea peligroso para nuestra especie- dijo una voz quien su figura era la mas grande entre las 7

-huy miren ... ¡UNA FIESTA DEL DIA DE LAS MADRES!- Grito otra voz saliendo de la esfera para ir galopando hacia el cartel

-PINKIE PIE VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE-Dijo otra voz quien dio a conocer que la voz anterior correspondia a Pinkie Pie

-Twiligth el aire no es venenoso ¿que acaso no vez que a Pinkie no le afecto?- Dijo otra voz saliendo de la esfera dejando ver que era Rainbown Dash

-Mis ponys ustedes saben que en el mundo de los sueños todo puede ser posible a si que cualquier cosa que ustedes neseciten solo pidanlo-Dijo la princesa Luna saliendo de la esfera

-mmm... que tal ir con Mike o con algunos de sus amigos-Dijo Twiligth saliendo de la esfera

-¡me parece bien vamos!- Dijo Applejack, mientras Luna los teletransportaba hacia Mike

Mientras sucedia esto el conductor del auto salia para ver a los ponis mientras se teletransportaban

-nunca mas voy a ver My little pony con mi hija-Dijo el conductor

Mike seguia contando a los amigos sobre Equestria mientras ellos tomaban atencion

-y asi Celestia mando a Nigthmare Moon a la luna- Dijo Mike sacando un sandwich de su mochila para comerlo

Mientras esto sucedia una niña de mas o menos 9 años miraba desde su ventana hacia el grupo de amigos

-MAMÁ esos niños estan hablando de My little Pony-Dijo la niña

-dejalos mija, estan cagaos de la cabeza –Dijo la mamá de la niña

En eso que la niña veia a los amigos un resplendor sobre los amigos aparecio dejando caer a las mane 6 y la princesa Luna encima de los amigos esto dejo a la niña sorprendida y fue corriendo adonde su mamá

-MAMÁ ahora aparecieron los ponis de la serie encima de los niños

-hija ya te dije que son unos cagaos de la cabeza-Dijo la mamá harta de su hija

-pero mamá ellos...-Dijo la niña

-DEJALOS POR LA MIERDA –dijo la mamá

Luna se reincorporo al igual que los ponis y los amigos

-¿Princesa Luna?- Dijo Mike

-a si es estamos en tu mundo-Dijo Twiligth –la princesa Luna puede viajar en los sueños

-¿entonces este es un sueño?, yo pense que su mundo era un sueño-Dijo Diego

-si ,pero como ustedes en nuestro mundo estan durmiendo tecnicamente este tambien es un sueño- Dijo Luna

-parece razonable-Dijo Diego

-muy bien en todo caso ¿a que vinieron a nuestro mundo?-Dijo Mike algo preocupado por que recordo que si saben sobre que su mundo en realidad es una serie de niñas podria dejar la cagada a si que decidio evitar todo lo relacionado con My little Pony

-¿que acaso ustedes solamente se sienten con derecho a entrar a un mundo ajeno? –Dijo Rainbown

-muy bien pero ¿por que no conversamos en otra parte? Aquí tambien se pueden escandalizar por ver a seres como ustedes-Dijo Mike para evitar a unas niñas con mochilas de diseños de My little pony

-me parece muy bien-Dijo Twiligth haciendo brillar su cuerno y teletransportarlos debajo de un puente

-muy bien aquí esta bien-Dijo Luna-ahora como nosotros les enseñamos sobre algunas cosas sobre Equestria , quiero que nos enseñen todo sobre su mundo

Muy bien creo que todos saben como es nuestro mundo ¿o no? Adelantemos esto ...hastaa... aquí.

-y entonces el GOTH subio el video donde Hittler bailaba como Shakira ( veanlo me cage de risa -) –Dijo Sebastian

-Guau su mundo es bastante interesante-Dijo Twiligth quien presto atencion a cada palabra

-¿que es eso?-Dijo Luna-siento una gran cantidad de magia cerca

Una sombra estaba asechando en el comienzo del puente

-ES TRIXIE-Dijo Mike corriendo al igual que sus amigos incluyendo a los ponis

La sombra corria por todo el borde del rio aconcagua donde los amigos corrian para perseguirla, en ese momento Rainbown Dash volo hacia la sombra quitandole la capucha dejando ver a Trixie en forma de Changeling quien miraba de forma perversa

-Trixie estas detenida por traicion ante las princesas y por asesinato de 10 unicornios para venir aquí incluyendo el secuestro de los humanos-Dijo Luna dejando a Trixie en una celda de magia

-jajajajajajaja ¿en serio creias que me dejaria atrapar tan facilmente?-Dijo Trixie- ¿a mi?, ¿La Gran y Poderosa TRIXIE?

Trixie se quedo en una pocicion como esperando que algo sucediera pero no paso nada

-Esa es la señal idiotas-dijo Trixie haciendo reaccionar a varios Changelings que salieron de unos matorrales amenazando a los humanos y ponis con sus cuernos

-¡Conchetumare!- Grito Francisco

-Si , si se estamos rodeados-Dijo Mike

-no esa wea manche mis zapatillas nuevas weon-Dijo Francisco

Muy bien espero que les aya gustado esta semana subi dos capitulos del fic por lo que la prox. Semana subire el one-Shot de CSI:PONYVILLE y ustedes votaran si quieren que los siga subiendo o no .

No olviden dejar sus reviews y sus OC si tienen dudas sobre el fic o algunas sugerencias no olviden en preguntarmelo en FB ( soap el del cod busquenlo) o por PM ( private mensajes) sin mas que decir adios

PD: el especial se acerca no olviden dejar sus OC's , solo tengo 4 OC's!

**SGTE cap: La huida y la sacada de chucha**


	9. Comidas con caldos Maggie everywere

-no esa wea manche mis zapatillas nuevas weon-dijo Francisco

-en serio te preocupas de esa wea ahora?-Dijo Diego

-Callense-grito Trixie haciendo que el grupo se callara de inmediato-muy bien como ya les dije a ustedes humanos quiero que implementen su tecnologia, recursos y politica en el reino changeling

-Trixie por favor reacciona , ¿por que ese odio hacia tu raza natal?-Dijo Luna provocando ira a Trixie

-Desde ese accidente de la osa menor todos los malditos ponys me han repudiado y repelido como si fuera un bicho raro –Dijo Trixie mientras cada palabra que decia los guardias changelings se acercaban hacia el grupo – al unirme a los changelings me prometieron igualdad , respeto y una venganza , a cambio de mejorar las vidas de los changelings y como su mundo era el mas organizado y prospero decidi enviar a 6 chicos tontos faciles de capturar para asi sacar toda la informacion de su sistema social

-Diego por favor traduce-Dijo Sebastian

-aagg... quiere que seamos su fuente de informacion para mejorar la vida de esos weones- dijo Diego

-pero si eso es muy facil, según nos conto Mike Equestria es un reino muy rico en recursos , ¿por que no Equestria hace un lazo de paz con el reino Changeling creando asi un protectorado?-Dijo Roberto

-¿lazo de paz?-pregunto Mike

-¿Protectorado?-Pregunto Diego

-que, combiene leer el libro de historia de vez en cuando-Dijo Roberto

-parece una exelente idea solo que te faltaron 2 puntos por enseñarles Mike –Dijo Trixie

-¿a si? Cuales-Dijo Mike desafiante

-primero nos alimentamos del amor- Dijo Trixie

-por favor eso quedo muy claro en el matrimonio de mi hermano-Dijo Twiligth

-¿cual es el siguiente punto?-Dijo Mike dudoso

-nos alimentamos de ... ¡CARNE!-Dijo Trixie

-¡¿CARNE?! –Gritaron todos

-CHANGELINGS ALIMENTENSE CON LAS MANES Y PRINCESA-Dijo Trixie causando gran impresión de parte de los amigos tanto como las ponys- yo me encargo de los humanos...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA

-muy bien Spike recuerda, si se mueven demasiado despiertalas –Dijo Spike una y otra vez mirando a las mane 6 y la princesa Luna dormidas en diferentes camas –podria ir a comer un pocco... NO debo mantenerme firme ante mi deber

En eso a Spike le sono el estomago evidenciando el hambre que tenia

-solo un bocadillo no dañara a nadie ¿cierto?-Dijo Spike levantandose de su silla para dirijirse a un baul lleno de joyas saco una y la mordio- mmm... delicioso , otra no dañara a nadie(mordisco) ,ok otro mas no causara daño ( otro mordisco), y si... ¿me como una joya entera? – y asi estubo hasta que estubo comiendose varias a la vez causando que no se fijara hacia las ponys , estaban todas temblando demasiado

Todas las ponys estaban amarradas a unas sillas mientras unos changelings con unos gorros de cocinero revolvian una gran olla de sopa minetras otro recitaba una receta

" CAZUELA DE PONY "

Ingredientes: -Papa  
-Fideos

-Una tableta de caldos maggie

-Porotos verdes

-cebolla

-Sal

- Un pony entero o desmenuzado

Preparacion: -Primero muerda una pata del pony para verificar su sabor

Un Changeling se paro ante la princesa Luna , tomo su pata y la mordio causando gran dolor y que le corriera un poco de sangre

-¡deja en paz a la princesa, changeling idiota!-Dijo Twiligth , un guardia la tomo de su mejilla y la golpeo dejandole inconciente

-¡MALDITO SUELTAME Y VERAS QUE TUNDA TE VOY A DAR!, ¡NO VAS A VER EL GOLPE QUE TE MATARA!-Dijo Rainbown mientras se agitaba aun mas en su silla

- a ti te tocara peor si sigues molestando –Dijo un cocinero mostrandole una receta a Rainbown , esta decia

" RAINBOWN DASH AL PALO"-¡Aprende a cocinar ponys con caldos Maggie!

-Cariño no lograras nada haciendo eso –Dijo Rarity- solo aras que te maten de forma peor y siempre con esos caldos raros-

Rainbown se calmo dejando de revolotearse en su silla

* * *

[CON TRIXIE]

-muy bien quieren que les saque la informacion de las malas o las buenas –Dijo Trixie tomando un palo con un clavo oxidado

-Espera weona como mierda tomai esa wea si ni siquiera teni deos- Dijo Francisco quien estaba , al igual que sus amigos , amarrado a una silla

-callate mierda- Dijo Mike golpeandole con el codo, despues dirijio la mirada a Trixie quien se le cayo el palo al no tener dedos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Trixie? Si piensas que te vamos a decir sobre nuestro mundo,¡olvidalo!

- ¿a si? Con que asi estaremos eh?-Dijo Trixie esta vez tenia los ojos rojos y dirijio la mirada hacia Diego quien la miraba fijamente – tu pareces mas inteligente , veamos ¿que me dices sobre tu mundo?

-nunca te lo dire –Dijo Diego esquivando la mirada de Trixie

-mirame a los ojos y dime ¿Cómo es su mundo y cuales son las cosas que llevaron a su tecnologia?-Dijo Trixie , esta vez sus ojos estaban mas rojos y una aura negra salia de ellos

-¡nunca!-Dijo Diego , en ese momento Diego tubo como una especie de electroshock haciendo que se cayera de su asiento y se rebolcara aun con sus ataduras puestas y cuando Trixie dijo Ya ,el se detubo

-Y ahora dime- Dijo Trixie

-maldita ¿que le hisiste?- Dijo Mike moviendose en su silla

-Maraca culia deja a mi hermano en paz weona-Dijo Francisco mientras trataba de safarse de sus ligaduras

-...mmm... ya casi...- dijo Sebastian , estaba tratando de desatar su cuerda – vamos...vamos... si podia revivir a mi personaje 5 veses en el juego de Saint Seiya de PS2 puedo con esto...

-VAMOS TRIXIE DEJALO EN PAZ NO TE DIRA NADA!-Dijo Mike

-Con gusto estare dispuesto a responder a cualquier duda mi amo- Dijo Diego reincorporandose

- asi me gusta , Diego – Dijo Trixie – ahora dime todos los secretos que guarda este mundo

-NO DIEGO ANDAI EN PURAS FALACIAS WEON-Dijo Francisco

-ya casi ... ya casi...-Dijo Sebastian – solo un poco mas...

-mierda ... ¡el control mental!, ¡el hechizo de control mental!- grito Mike

Roberto puso una cara de " no me digas" y luego trato de embistir a Trixie pero ella junto con Diego ,se protegio con un escudo magico , esto hizo que Roberto rebotara hacia unos arboles cercanos y chocara

-Dime, DIME , DIME AHORA LOS SECRETOS- Dijo Trixie

Pero de pronto una figura alada sobrevolo por los aires , este era de color dorado y blanco , era muy brillosa por lo que no se podia identificar muy bien que es lo que era , en cambio Mike se dio cuenta de inmediato por lo que grito:

Luna aun con su pata ensangrientada y adolorida , Twiligth desmayada y Rainbown cabizbaja dejaron que los changelings hisiesen lo que hiziesen con ellas ,con excepción de Fluthershy quien al parecer ningun changeling le tomo la atencion ni se preocupo de amarrarla bien a su silla , incluso con un poco de esfuerzo podria salir de ayi facilmente

-UUh!, UUh!, UUh! Podria hacerles unos cupcakes de frutas- Dijo Pinkie a uno de los cocineros quien estaba echandole varias especimas como oregano, cilantro, sal, caldos Maggie y un poco de pimienta – o podria prepararles unos fantasticos pasteles o galletas , son mucho mas ricos que la carne

-Pinkie calmate , volver vegetarianos a los changelings es inútil – Dijo Applejack quien estaba soportando a un cocinero quien trataba de marinar su piel para luego asarla

Luego de eso el cocinero que estaba preparando a Pinkie se dio vuelta para ver a su esposa quien tenia algunos rasgos de Pinkie como la crin y la cola , pero eran de color negro y el resto era changeling

-Mira amor encontre unas nuevas recetas para hacer mis postres de carne pony – dijo la esposa del changeling

-muchas gracias mi amor , de inmediato me pongo a cocinar...espera esto no tiene caldos Maggie ,NO SIRVE!-dijo el cocinero tirandole las recetas a la cara de su esposa esta puso una cara triste , su pelo se puso liso y se fue

-vaya, vaya, vaya parece que algunos changelings son bastante parecidos a los ponys- dijo Rarity quien estaba siendo amarrada a un palo para asar

En eso se oyó un estruendo junto con un gran resplandor hacia unos cuantos metros de ayi , de inmediato unos guardias corrieron al lugar dejando algunas reservas en caso de emergencia. Twiligth en ese momento despertó

-ahí viene- fue lo primero que dijo Twiligth- ahí viene ...

* * *

Muy bien , primero; perdón por cancelar el especial es que el resultado final era muy mierda y bueno el review de xxxGhostxxx123 lo deja muy claro creo que lo dejare para unos cuantos capítulos mas

Segundo ; como no tenia nada que publicar ( por la repentina eliminacion del especial ) publicare el fic : CSI, PONYVILLE y un nuevo capitulo de ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT

Búsquenme en Facebook : Soap El del Cod

Sin nada mas que decir me despido

DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA

DEOS: Dedos

CAZUELA: comida típica chilena


	10. CORRAAAAN!

CORRAAAAAN!

-ahí viene- fue lo primero que dijo Twiligth- ahí viene ...

-¿Quien viene?- dijo Applejack forsejeando sus ataduras

-¡Celestia!-Dijo Luna impresionando a todas las ponys –es Celly

-¿como supo que estubimos aquí?-Dijo Rainbown Dash

_10 Minutos antes_

Spike comia y comia gemas hasta que se arto de tanto comer ,su ombligo quedo hacia afuera y cayo al suelo por la fatiga causada por la constante proporcion de comida

-aaaaayy!...Mi estomago me duelee...- Dijo Spike sobandose su estomago

Spike en su tremendo dolor de estomago se dirijio hacia la habitacion donde se encontraban las mane y la princesa soñando en el mundo de los humanos, al ver a todas las ponys temblando desesperadamente recordo lo que le dijo Twiligth cuando Luna se disponia a hacer el hechizo

"-Cuando yo y las demas tengamos algun problema en el mundo humano quiero que tu nos despiertes- Dijo Twiligth mientras se acostaba en una camilla

-Pero ¿Cómo sabre que tienen problemas?-Dijo Spike

-sera algo asi como si tubieramos una pesadilla- dijo Twiligth

-aja si , me quedo bastante claro-Dijo Spike con sarcasmo

-solo despiertanos a mi y a las chicas si nos movemos mucho-Dijo Twiligth mientras Luna ya recitaba el hechizo- ¡y no te comas las gemas del almacen!

En el acto las ponys cayeron dormidas dejando a un Spike hambriento solo en la sala"

Spike como no podia moverse mucho, solo mando un mensaje a Celestia informandole sobre lo que paso, luego de 2 minutos llego Celestia de golpe en la casa de Twiligth y se metio dentro de los sueños de las ponys para ayudarlas. Spike no alcanzo a decir que solo las despertara

_CON MIKE Y SUS AMIGOS_

-Es la princesa culia, ya weones tenimo que ayudar-Dijo Francisco embistiendo a un guardia que se dirijia hacia el

-TRIXIE- grito Celestia con su voz de Canterlot- SI TE RINDES AHORA , TU CASTIGO NO SERA TAN SEVERO COMO DEVERIA SER

Trixie quien aun se sentia confundida por lo ocurrido solo atino a correr hacia el norte del rio donde los guardias le siguieron con sus equipamientos y cargas

-¡Celly!- Grito Luna quien junto con las mane vinieron corriedo hacia Celestia

Celestia la ignoro dirijiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte donde se podia apreciar una cortina de humo negro y tierra

-¿que pasa hermana?–Dijo Luna dirijiendo tambien la mirada hacia el horizonte

Del horizonte surjia una figura equina negra junto con una estructura de metal y con un tubo gigante que salia de aquella estructura detrás de esa extraña cosa venian varios changelings

-CORRAN CONCHETUMARE WEON DE DONDE MIERDA SACO UN PUTO TANQUE – grito Sebastian

En efecto Trixie habia sacado un tanque y se dirijia hacia el grupo de amigos y las ponys , ellos lo unico que se les ocurrio fue escapar de el rio abajo , mientras que Trixie preparaba el cañon

-apunta...apunta... y... ¡dispara!-grito Trixie a un soldado changeling quien disparo a un soldado kamikase , este no impacto a el grupo pero al reincorporarse del suelo, con una estela de humo por el disparo salio corriendo a el tanque para combertirse en bala de nuevo e intentarlo de nuevo

-RAPIDO ...LUNA ...SACANOS DEL SUEÑO-Dijo Twiligth algo cansada de tanto correr

-preparense voy a abrir un portal a un lugar seguro -Dijo Luna- puesto que si los humanos vuelven a Equestria sin soñar con Equestria dejarian a este mundo sin los chicos creando una serie de errores en el tiempo

-vamos ahora HAZLO AHORA- Grito Celestia

Luna abrio un portal en el cual todos cruzaron con excepción de el ejercito changeling y Trixie

-¡NO NO NO!- grito Trixie tirando su casco del ejercito – tu, tu y tu –dijo indicando a unos tres changelings- vayan a el oeste de la ciudad

-si señora –dijieron los soldados

-ustedes tres –dijo Trixie indicando a otros tres – vayan al norte

-si señora- dijieron otros tres soldados

-ustedes al sur –dijo otra vez indicando a otros

-si señora- dijieron

-y ustedes vengan conmigo al este- dijo Trixie indicando a dos changelings- los buscaremos por toda la ciudad y cuando los encuentren nos reuniremos en el centro de la ciudad

_CON EL GRUPO_

-Celly perdon por traer a las ponys aquí pero yo crei necesario venir con ellas- Dijo Luna

- Luna tu sabes que venir a otro mundo es peligroso – Dijo Celestia- en especial cuando dejas indefensa a otro mundo llevandose los elementos de la armonia contigo ... ERES UNA IMBECIL

-Princesa Celestia –Dijo Twiligth – perdone a Luna nosotras fuimos las que quisimos venir aquí

-TONTA , INEPTA , SUCIA-siguio insultando Celestia a Luna

Todos miraban atonitos a Celestia como maltrataba a Luna quien solo se encojia a cada insulto , Mike no pudo soportar ese nivel de maltrato por lo que encaro a Celestia

-BASTA- Dijo Mike- deja a Luna en paz, cometio un error pero eso no te da derecho a tratarla asi

Celestia dejo de insultarla pero conserbaba una mirada amenazadora hacia ella, las mane miraron a Mike con admiracion ante su valentia

-conchetumare weon es peor que la vieja cuando llega pasa a copete- Dijo Francisco susurando a Luis, este asinstio

-Muy bien en este lugar no creo que Trixie los detecte ¿saben donde estan ahora?- Dijo Twiligth

Luis levanto la cabeza y miro alrededor dandose cuenta que estaban en la salida del estadio Lucio Fariña Fernandes de Quillota

-sep este es el estadio , cerca de mi casa podrian todos quedarse aya en caso de algun incombeniente por la hora- Dijo Luis mirando su reloj y en efecto ya eran mas de las 10 de la noche por lo que si fueran a la casa de Luis tendrian una escusa para haber llegado tarde

-pedire permiso , ¿prestame tu celu?- dijo Roberto

-claro dejame sacarlo...noooooo pero puta la wea se me cayo cuando escapabamos del tanque- Dijo Luis

_CON LOS CHANGELINGS DEL OESTE_

-oye... ¿que es esto?- dijo un soldado changeling a otro

-no se pero mira lo que dice- dijo el otro

- dice... "Deslice para desbloquear à" ¿que desbloquea?- pregunto el primero

-no lo se pero mira aparecio "Red de Wi-fi abierta encontrada ¿conectar?"- dijo el segundo

-bueno no se que sera pero ponle que si- dijo el primero

El changeling puso desbloqueo el celular y puso que si

-mira salio otro mensaje- dijo el primero

-" Pancho bien beyaco pa las minas que se dejan, publico un nuevo mensaje – Facebook"-dijo el segundo

-¿que es lo que sera esto? ¿Facebook?- dijo el primero

-no lo se pero esto le servira de seguro a Trixie- Dijo el segundo para irse volando a el centro de la ciudad

_CON EL GRUPO_

-Mierda me costo mas que la chucha la wea a mi mamá y mas encima lo pierdo weon- Dijo Luis

-pero al llegar a tu casa podemos llamar por telefono fijo ¿o no?-Dijo Sebastian

-muy bien humanos devemos irnos deje a mi estupido sobrino al mando del castillo- Dijo Celestia mientras dirijia una mirada amenazadora hacia Luna esta solo iso el portal y se fue no sin antes despedirse de los humanos

-Adios a todos cuando vuelvan a Equestria haremos una gran fiesta por escapar de Trixie- Dijo Pinkie

Luego de que se despidieran todos y se fueran los humanos se dirijieron a la casa de Luis para dormir

-oye weon a tu mama ¿no le importa que nos quedemos?-Dijo Francisco

-si en especial por que te sacaste un 2 en la tarea de fisica ( capitulo 3)-Dijo Diego

-puta la wea dijiste que no era con nota-Dijo Luis – no importa por que mi mama se fue a una reunion de mi hermano

-cual el ¿grande o el chico?- pregunto Mike

- el grande a si que se fue a Santiago a la reunion-Dijo Luis cerrando la conversacion

Al llegar todos a la casa de Luis ,prepararon unas camas con las ropas de Luis que resultaron bastante comodas . La pieza de Luis como el era metalero se encontraban con varios poster de grupos musicales como Slipknot, The Devil Wears Prada , SOAD, Metallica ,etc. Con respecto al espacio era un poco limitado por que vivia en una casa pequeña pero cabian perfectamente en ella los 6 amigos

-weon tengo un presentimiento malo con Celestia-Dijo Roberto – según Fluthershy es tierna y respetuosa con todos sus subditos

-si weon esa culia ta peligrosa weon- dijo Francisco

-si en la serie se ve como la descripcion de Fluthershy pero ¿que le habra pasado?- Dijo Mike

_CON TRIXIE_

Los cuatro grupos se reunieron en el centro de la ciudad en una parte mas oscura para evitar ser vistos , Trixie se veia desepcionada

-Trixie no encontramos nada – Dijo el grupo que fue al sur

-mmmm...nosotros tampoco-Dijo Trixie

-al igual que nosotros-Dijo el grupo del norte

-nosotros encontramos un aparato extraño de seguro es de uno de los humanos-Dijo el representante del oeste – dice Samsung ACE ¿Qué sera?

Trixie investigo a ese aparato extraño , deslizo para desbloquear y se abrio una ventana que decia "Google" , Trixie se extraño por lo ocurrido y siguio viendo el aparato toco el recuadro de escritura y se desplego una serie de letras , ella supuso que ayi se podia escribir por lo que presiono cada letra que queria y escribio

"PLANETA TIERRA"

_CON LOS AMIGOS_

Despues de tranquilizarse un poco por lo ocurrido todos con excepción de Mike se quedaron dormidos, Mike no podia dormir tenia un fuerte precentimiento de que algo malo sucederia pero no sabia como ni cuando ni donde ,Mike se imaginaba todas las cosas que podian suceder, pero que en realidad pasaria seria mucho peor, mucho mucho peor

Gracias a todos lo que me han apoyado en este fic los siguientes capitulos seran claves por lo que no se los pueden perder

Desde aquí creo que el humor no sera tan variado pero igualmente sera disfrutable a su lectura

Si quieren leer otras historias igualmente interezantes pueden leer mi otro fic : ASSASSINS CREED : EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT , una vez mas agradesco el apoyo recibido

No olviden buscarme en Facebook : Soap El del Cod ( foto de Pinkie Pie yaranaika)

En unos cuantos minutos mas subire otro capitulo de ASSASSINS CREED: EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT

_**DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA**_

**BEYACO**: no estoy muy seguro pero creo que es como loquito o preparado sexualmente (ayudenme flaites chilenos !)

**MINAS**: mujeres


	11. Desconfianza y teorias sobre Celestia

Después de tranquilizarse un poco por lo ocurrido todos con excepción de Mike se quedaron dormidos, Mike no podía dormir tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería pero no sabia como ni cuando ni donde ,Mike se imaginaba todas las cosas que podían suceder, pero que en realidad pasaría seria mucho peor, mucho mucho peor

Luego de reflexionar Mike se quedo dormido, despertando así en Equestria ,donde los amigos habían despertado ya hac minutos

-¡Mike!-Grito Francisco- Despierta weon ,las ponis quieren hablar con vo'

Ayi estaban Twiligth y sus amigas esperando a que se despertaran todos los humanos, estaban muy serias y querían hablar urgente con los humanos

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Mike a las mane 6

-queremos hablar con ustedes sobre la princesa-Dijo Rarity

-¿Celestia verdad?- dijo Sebastian haciendo que las mane asintieran dejando una cierta insertidumbre en los humanos

-antes de que Celestia se fuera a Canterlot insulto aun mas a Luna- Dijo Spike

-asi es , creemos que algo malo esta pasando aquí , Celestia nunca se ha puesto así , incluso cuando Nigthmare Moon ataco a Ponyville –Dijo Applejack

-¿y que creen que le suceda a Celestia?-Dijo Roberto

-¿le llego la regla?-Dijo Francisco

Todos lo miraron seriamente , Francisco solo sonrio y bajo la vista

-entonces...¿que creen que le pase?- dijo Diego

-creemos que Celestia o esta bajo un conjuro o maldición, o es una changeling, o realmente es mala-Dijo Twiligth , todos al escuchar la ultima probabilidad se quedaron callados

-no creo que sea lo ultimo...no podría serlo –Dijo Luis- según Rainbown ase unos dias era totalmente buena , no creo que sea asi de un día para otro

-puede...con un hechizo de personalidad invertida –Dijo Twiligth sacando un libro de su bolso sobre "Hechizos ,Encantamientos y ademases", esta junto con Diego echaron un vistazo para buscar el hechizo

-entonces descartada la ultima opción –Dijo Sebastian

-¡aquí esta!- Dijo Twiligth mientras dejaba el libro en el suelo para asi leer mejor-primero apunte a su objetivo

Diego miro a Fransisco

-posicione su cuerno en dirección a el objetivo- siguió relatando Twiligth

Diego apunto con su cuerno hacia Francisco

-No...NO NO NO , maricon ni se te pase por la cabeza culiao-Dijo Francisco tratando de evitar a Diego, Twiligth ni se inmuto y siguió relatando

-Cargue una cantidad de magia media- Siguió Twiligth

Diego hace brillar su cuerno causando que de un salto Francisco reaccionara

-Cabro culiao si lo hacis te saco la chucha weon-Dijo Francisco

-y recite las siguientes oraciones "que lo bueno sea malo y que lo malo sea bueno,que el cielo este en la tierra y la tierra en el cielo pero lo que mas quiero ,que cambies tu..."-Decía Twiligth hasta que Diego completo la oración

TU LENGUAJE

-HIJO DE...-decia Francisco hasta que un golpe de magia le impacto en su cabeza- ...mujer lujuriosa callejera...ay que desdicha mía , mi acento parece a un millonario culto

-jaajajajajajajaajajaja como hablai weon-Dijo Diego

-me las pagaras infame-Dijo Francisco haciendo reir aun mas a Diego

-chicos basta esto es algo serio –Dijo Rainbown llamandoles la atención a ambos

Twiligth desizo el hechizo de Francisco y siguio con la conversacion

-entonces podría ser un hechizo o un changeling-Dijo Mike

-ambas son igualmente probables- Dijo Luis

-y...¿tu que piensas Fluthershy?- dijo Roberto a Fluthershy quien hace un momento estaba al lado de el , pero ahora no estaba-¿Fluthershy?

Roberto miro por todos lados sin que se percataran los demas hasta que vio una figura amarilla irse por los manzanos de los Apple ( recuerden que los amigos se quedan en el granero de Applejack) , sin que los demás se dieran cuenta Roberto se alejo del grupo para ir con Fluthershy quien estaba corriendo hacia las afueras de la granja , no se percato que la seguían por lo que siguió corriendo

-¿por que corre?, parece muy agitada-Dijo Roberto en su mente

Fluthershy estiro sus alas para emprender el vuelo cerca del suelo, Roberto igualmente hizo el mismo procedimiento

-ya nos acercamos a ese bosque que nos contó Mike ¿Por qué vendrá aquí si su casa esta al otro lado de el pueblo?-Dijo para si mismo Roberto

Fluthershy seguía volando hasta que dio una vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y luego siguio de largo para llegar donde unos ponis estaban reunidos en un circulo conversando

-se detuvo por fin-dijo en voz baja Roberto

-Mi querida Fluthershy , espero que tu mision aya sido un éxito- Dijo un poni que estaba sentado en la tierra

-claro que fue un éxito –Dijo Fluthershy – ¿tu crees que sospecharían de mi? ,¿la humilde y serena Fluthershy?

-claro que no , tu eres una buena actriz mi querida Fluthershy –Dijo otro pony

-¡ja!, puros halagos oportunistas-dijo Fluthershy

-¿y que tal con esas tontas? ¿Lograste descubrir algo nuevo sobre ellas?-Dijo el primer pony desconocido

-sospechan sobre Celestia y buscan la manera de ayudarla-Dijo Fluthershy

-¿esas tontas? ¿Se refieren a las mane? ¿Fluthershy comportándose así? ¿Que mierda pasa aquí?-Dijo para si Roberto quien estaba sospechando de Fluthershy

-y bueno ¿te siguió alguien? ¿algún guardia real o algo parecido?-Dijo el mismo pony desconocido

-no, pueden quitarse esos disfraces-Dijo Fluthershy quien de su cutie mark empezó a salir un brillo oscuro que avanzaba cada vez mas por el cuerpo de Fluthershy

Fluthershy ya se veía completamente cubierta con el brillo negro igualmente que los otros ponis desconocidos quienes luego les creció a cada uno un cuerno o alas de insecto , incluyendo a Fluthershy. Cuando el brillo se disipo , se dejo ver a una Fluthershy con cuerpo negro y agujereado , crin gris , un cuerno igualmente agujereado asi como su cuerpo

-¡UN CHANGELING , ELLA ES UN CHANGELING! – pensó Roberto- TENGO QUE IR CON LOS DEMAS

Roberto se fue inmediatamente sin hacer un ruido alguno para que los changelings no lo siguieran, Roberto soltó unas lagrimas de lo bueno que se veia Fluthershy pero en realidad siempre ha sido una traidora , en el fondo Roberto le encantaba estar con Fluthershy le hacia sentir una emoción única , pero al descubrir su secreto lo dejo sin palabras. A lo lejos Roberto podía identificar a dos ponis golpeando un árbol , eran Big Macintosh y Applejack

-Applejack, ¡APPLEJACK!-grito Roberto haciendo reaccionar a la pony naranja

-¿que pasa Roberto?, te vez muy agitado-Dijo Applejack

-reúne a todas las mane con excepción de Fluthershy en la plaza de Ponyville , yo buscare a mis amigos-Dijo Roberto sobrevolando la granja

-¿para que?- pregunto Applejack

-solo hazlo luego les explico a todos-Dijo Roberto

-muy bien lo haré-Dijo Applejack , Roberto asinstio y se fue en busca de sus amigos

-¿donde estarán?, ¿donde?-Dijo Roberto para si mismo

_CON EL RESTO DE LOS AMIGOS ( SIN ROBERTO)_

Los humanos estaban en el restaurante probando las comidas de ponis, Mike estaba comiendo ensalada de frutas con trigo, Luis estaba comiendo una sopa de hongos nativos, Francisco estaba comiendo heno frito , Sebastian comiendo un pequeño plato de ensaladas de distintas verduras de Equestria y Diego un batido de heno

-puta weon extraño las cazuela de mi vieja-Dijo Francisco

-ñaaa para mi esto esta mejor –Dijo Mike dando una gran bocanada de comida

- es que tu mamá no sabe mucho cocinar po-Dijo Sebastian

-igual , esta comida no se compara con una empanada de pino o un gran completo de salchicha alemana-Dijo Diego haciendo que un comenzal casi vomite al imaginarse como matan a los animalitos para preparar salchichas o el pino

-Cabros vengan a la plaza, tengo algo importante que decirles-Grito desesperado Roberto quien apareció de la nada

-que wea queri ¿no vei que estamo comiendo weon?-dijo Francisco dando un pequeño sorbo de una taza de té

-¡Fluthershy es una changeling!- grito Roberto haciendo que Francisco escupiera de la sorpresa el sorbo de té hacia Luis quien le llego a la cara ( PD. El té estaba muy caliente)

-CONCHETUMARE MI CARA WEON-Dijo Luis

- sorry weon no te vi XD-Dijo Francisco

-¿van a ir o van a puro webear ahí?-Dijo Roberto

-¡vamos ya!-Dijo Mike corriendo no sin antes dejarle unos cuantos bits al mesero

-¡SEÑOR SON 500 BITS!-Dijo el mesero a Mike

-CHUPA EL PICO VIEJO CULIAO-Grito Francisco corriendo hacia la plaza junto con todos los amigos

Hola a todos gracias por el continuo apoyo recibido dejen sus reviews ,envienme mensajes por PM en caso de que tengan alguna duda y lo mas importante no olviden que mas ratito un nuevo capitulo de : ASSASSINS CREED: EQUESTRIA FALL-OUT donde se aclararan muchas dudas sobre ¿Quiénes son esos tipos que atraparon a Golget? O ¿para que lo quieren?

No olviden buscarme en Facebook donde anuncio todos los capitulos de mis Fic , tambien respondo preguntas y aclaro dudas sobre lo que les ocurra : Soap El del Cod (foto de pinkie pie yaranaika)

_**DICCIONARIO DE LA LENGUA CHILENA**_

**VIEJA**: mamá (mi VIEJA me va a retar) , objetivo mujer para insultar ( VIEJA weona)

¡ _**By SOAP EL DEL CoD**_ !


End file.
